WITCH goes to Hogwarts
by Ice Silver Crystal
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H gang tell their parents about their powers and then are asked to go to Hogwarts. Rivalry, romance and hard times await them... will they pull through?
1. The Visitor

**W.I.T.C.H goes to Hogwarts**

Wills House

_Will_

"Will. _Will!_ Get up!"

"Nmph! Five more minutes!"

A duvet was pulled from the bed, revealing a 16-year-old redhead, half asleep and grumpy.

"_Now. _You have a visitor downstairs." Will Vandom's mom was stern.

"A visitor? Ugh. Ok. Up." The girl in her pink satin pj's put on her slippers and went downstairs. One tiny step at a time.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a huge man about 7 or 9 feet tall with beady eyes and a bushy beard munching on toast.

"Hello," Will said when she passed him.

"Mornin'" the man replied gruffly.

"Are you my vis-vis-visitor?" she said, yawning through her sentence.

"Names Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper o' keys and grounds at 'Ogwarts."

"Uh… where?" Will said, reaching for some toast.

"'Ogwarts school o' witchcraft an wizardry."

"Witchcraft and… wizardry?" _It's too early to have a serious conversation,_ Will thought as she stretched for the jam.

"Yep. Now, I'm here on official 'Ogwarts business. I understan' that yer've got special abilities?"

Will looked into the living room to make sure her mum wasn't listening in. She reached for the Heart of Candracar inside her top.

"How do you know?" She whispered in a low, threatening voice.

Her reddish eyes glared at the man before her. Who was he? What did he know about the Heart?

"No need fer that lark! Professor Dumbledore has received light o' yer powers, an he wants yer ter come to our school ter learn ter use 'em properly."

Will let out a dry laugh. "Use them properly? I've been doing this for three years now, I think I've already perfected them, thank you very much! I've – I've saved other worlds from evil, almost lost my life countless of times, endangered my friends, my family, my boyfriend…" Will let the sentence hang.

"If yer come to 'Ogwarts, yer can learn ter combine the powers o' all the Guardians, an learn more magic, in case one o' yer members is down. Any ways here's yer letter," Hagrid said, handing a cream envelope to her, "I'll be takin' ma leave now, I've got ter go see the other Guardians. Think abou' it, Will."

And with that, Hagrid walked to the front door, shouted his thanks to Mrs Vandom, took one last look at Will, and left.

Will stared down at her letter, and walked upstairs to her room to read it in private.

On the front, in green ink, was her address, written in fancy handwriting. On the back was a golden shield with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake in it.

Will curiously opened it, and read the letter.

Dear Miss Vandom 

We are delighted to give you and your fellow Guardians a place at the school of Hogwarts!

_I will not go into details here, but there is a list of required items that you will need to buy. You will meet me soon. Good day to you._

_Signed, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Will's eyes widened as she finished reading the letter. She looked at the page behind it, and sure enough, there was a list of items there.

One wand One set of black robes 

_One pointed hat_

_One set of winter robes_

_One thick bottomed cauldron _

_One broomstick_

_One pet (optional)_

You will find enclosed a list of books you will need for your new school term 

Will scanned the letter again and quickly put her clothes on and ran to the front door, holding the letter firmly in her hand.

"I'm going to meet the others!" She called to her mum.

"Okay, sweetie! Be back in time for lunch!"

0000000000

The Park 

_Will_

"Call the Guardians." Will whispered to the Heart. It floated in the air and started glowing. Will smiled and put it back underneath her top. She walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting for the rest if the Guardians to get here.

Irma 

"So, I told him to get lost and-" Irma stopped talking when she felt a tingle going through her body. "Uh! I – uh – gotta go! Sorry!" She put the phone down and hurriedly got dressed. _This had better be worth it, Will._ She thought as she pulled her t-shirt on. Running into the kitchen, she pulled on her trainers just as she noticed a huge man pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked him

"Rubeus Hagrid. I'm here on behalf o' 'Ogwarts School o' Witchcraft an' Wizardry. I've explained evrythin' to yer mate Will. But here's yer letter. Now, if yer'll excuse me, I've gotta go back to 'Ogwarts now."

Irma blinked, and opened a cream envelope. She scan-read it quickly, and then sprinted out of the door, following the tingling sensation that was growing stronger with every step.

The Park 

"Great! You made it!" Hay Lin said, slapping Irma on the back cheerfully.

"Yeah. But not before I had this weird man give ma a letter about a magical school." Irma replied.

"Same here." Taranee said, holding up her letter. "I haven't told my parents yet."

"Me neither." Cornelia piped up. "I mean, yeah, it'll be fun, but magic?"

"I think it would be great to learn new things." Taranee said.

"I think we should go." Will said, "I mean, this will be a good opportunity for us to harness our powers, so if anything worse than Phobos does crop up…"

"Yeah. I mean, there probably isn't anything worse than Phobos… But! You never know!" Irma said happily.

"Talking about telling our parents stuff…" Will said "I'm going to tell my mum about the Guardians Of the Veil. I just can't lie any more."

"No one blames you, Will. I'm going to tell my parents tonight too." Cornelia remarked.

"If you're telling your folks, I'm going to tell mine too. Why don't you lot bring your parents over to my house later, we can spill the beans then." Taranee said.

"Great idea." Irma said. "How's seven for you?"

"Perfect."

_Yeah._ Will thought, _just perfect._


	2. The Truth

**I want to say that this is my very first fic so if you want to review, pleeease do! but if your gonna flame, please be gentle. Im a very sensitive person lol. **

**I just want to say thanks to **

**scottgrubb for reviewing. **

_

* * *

A black haired boy backed a girl with red hair onto a tree. She laughed and pushed a few strands of stray hair behind her ears. The boy's heart hammered loudly against his ribcage, and his stomach was doing back-flips. She was so beautiful, so carefree, so… oblivious. He looked into her eyes and noticed how close their faces were. The boy inched his face closer, and kissed the girl. She was surprised but responded. The boy grinned; he had been waiting to do that ever since he had met her._

"Potter! Get up, you lazy slob!" Vernon Dursley hammered on the bedroom door of Harry Potter. The owner of the room groaned and lifted himself out of the warm blanket.

"I'm up." He said to the door while stretching.

"About time too! Come and make breakfast!" his uncle barked.

Harry groaned again, got dressed, made himself look as respectable as needed, shoved his wand into his jeans pocket and went downstairs.

_That dream again. Who is that girl? I worked out the boy is me, but I've never seen any girl as pretty as that in my life! _He thought, while frying some eggs.

"Hurry up boy!"

Harry ground his teeth, slapped the eggs onto a plate and roughly shoved the plate in front of his overweight uncle.

"Here." He said coldly. "I'm going out."

He slammed the front door, kicked some roses down in the front garden, and made his way towards the park.

_That girl. Who is she?_ Harry thought as he sat on one of the swings.

00000000000

Mrs Cook was just serving out drinks when Will and her mum arrived.

"Do you know what this is about?" Mrs Vandom asked Taranee's mum.

"No. Taranee wont tell me a thing." Mrs Cook replied.

Will walked upstairs, and entered Taranee's room, finding the rest of them all ready there.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Will." They replied in unison

"I was just thinking, are we doing the right thing?" Cornelia said

"What, about telling our parents about going off to fight and kill evil demons, and saving the world? Or about going to a Magic school which we absolutely no zilch about?" Irma joked.

"Both."

"Yes, I think we are." Hay Lin said. "We wont have to lie anymore. Besides, I think my parents should be proud to have a hero in the family. Not to mention that we're actually gonna be Witches!"

Will, who had been staring out of the window, turned round to face her friends.

She took a deep breath. "Well, it's now or never. Lets go show 'em what we've got."

Taranee quietly led the way downstairs, followed by Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, and then Will.

Will was feeling a little bit ill, was she really doing the right thing? What if one of Phobos' supporters found out? She might be endangering all the families that were close to her friends and herself.

Hay Lin turned round, and found Will looking down with an unreadable expression.

"Will, you ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said, with a small smile.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"Sorry. It's just, that, being a leader, you have so much to think about. You need to think of what will happen in the future. If anything bad happens to anyone that we've told, it'll be all my fault."

"No one will blame you, Will."

"Hey, you people coming or what?" Irma called.

"We're coming!" Will called back.

00000000000

Will nervously cleared her throat "Uh…" She said, her confidence gone for a walk without her.

_No one will blame you, Will._ Hay Lin's voice flowed through Will's mind.

Will started over, with newfound fire in her eyes.

"This whole thing started when I first came to Sheffield. I was invited to Hay Lin's house along with Irma, Cornelia and Taranee. We found out that we had powers – abilities. And we've been fighting evil ever since that day." Will turned to her friends, a confident smile playing on her face. "Ready girls?"

"Ready!"

"Guardians unite!" Will called, holding the Heart of Candracar in front of her.

One by one, the five teenage girls had a different coloured bubble surround them.

"Energy!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

The Guardians hovered above the living room carpet, and faced their parents.

"We are the Guardians of the Veil. We protect the Veil, making sure that no harm comes to Earth or Meridian." Will explained.

"Girls? Let's give them a demonstration of our abilities, shall we?"

The team nodded, smiling.

"Taranee? After you."

"Thanks."

Taranee turned to face their audience, who were gaping like fish on the edge of their chairs. "I have power over fire." She pointed at the flames in the fireplace and dragged them out in front of her. Moving her fingers, she wrote her name in the flames.

"Irma?"

Irma nodded and flew over to Mrs Hale. "Can I borrow this?" She asked. Holding up her mug of water. Mrs Hale nodded, Irma hovered back to the centre of the room, and pointed to the water. She lifted her finger, making the water rise out of the mug. She made complicated hand and finger movements, making the water do all sorts of different things in the air. She returned it to the mug and gave it back to Mrs Hale.

She then took a little bow and nudged Hay Lin, indicating for her to get up on stage.

Hay Lin took the hint and flew to the centre of the room. "I can control wind." She demonstrated this by creating a swirling tornado around her. It stayed there for about ten seconds, then, by a click of a finger, it disappeared.

"I control earth." Cornelia said, taking a pot plant off of a shelf, and nudging it with her finger, making pretty flowers bloom on the dead plant.

"I'm the leader," Will said, "I'm the one who transforms us and can turn us back teenagers. I also have power over electricity." And to prove her point, she made the lights dim and get bright again.

"So that's why we brought you here tonight. No more lies, the truth about what we have been doing the past three years." Will said, rounding off the show. "Change us back." She said to the Heart.

"Um… Mum? You kind of need to say something." Cornelia said once they'd changed back.

"Uh… Um... I think we had better get going now, dear."

"Yes, we had better take off now, too, come on Hay Lin."

"Irma, lets go!"

Will and Taranee watched as their friends were dragged out of the Cook's home.

Mrs Vandom stared at her daughter like she had never seen her before.

Will sank to the floor and hugged her knees. "What have I done?"

* * *

**So there it is! We've had a glimpse of Harry, and the Guardians have told their parents of their powers. Reviews and constructive critisism accepted.**

**Any one who reveiws will get chocolate ice cream!  
Love Kat **


	3. The confrontation

**I give you all chocolate icecream! I wanna say thanks to:**

**Scottgrubb, Nitsuki-I-Luva You  
**

**ShalBrenfan, Witchlover  
**

**lily'sturmoil, HeartFout, and w.i.t.c.h agent **

**for all of your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Harry Potter **

Will Vandom tossed and turned in her sleep. How much damage had she caused by showing the parents that their daughters were not what they seemed to be? Her mum hadn't talked to her since the transformations.

"Oh, for Petes sake, I just want to sleep." Will thought angrily. "Please… I just want… want… sleep…"

A redheaded girl and a black haired boy were walking over a large green field. They were holding hands and talking, with the boy making jokes and the girl giggling quietly. The boy said something and the girl started running across the field, giggling and twirling with the wind. The boy ran after her and ran up to her, grabbing her by the waist. They tumbled to the ground, with the boy falling on top of the girl. She blushed, noticing how close their faces were. His face was getting closer; she closed her eyes, and waited.

Will's eyes shot open, her body shot up, and beads of sweat formed on her brow.

Every night, that same dream kept on occurring.

Why do I keep dreaming about that boy? I should be dreaming about Matt, not some strange boy that I never met before! I mean, me and Matt have been going out for three years now, I shouldn't be dreaming about strange boys.

Will silently walked down into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"How long have you been doing this for, Will? This veil thing" Susan's voice floated through from the living room.

Will walked into the front room and sat down beside her mother, placing her glass on the table. "Three years." She said after a while.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"So.. you were just trying to help me?"

"… Yeah."

Susan looked at her daughter and smiled. Here she was, with the weight of the world on her shoulders, keeping all that trouble inside her.

"I'm sorry, honey. I had no idea." Will was surprised when her mum said that, and even more so when she got pulled into a big bear hug.

"I'm so so sorry, Mum." Will hugged her mum as hard as she could. "I… I wanted to tell you… I did. But… I didn't want to hurt you." Tears started coming down her face.

"Ssh. Its okay, its okay. But please tell me what's on your mind from now on, okay? It's not good to keep feelings bottled up inside yourself."

"Okay. Thanks Mum."

000000000000000

Irma

"Irma, can we talk?" Mr Lair said, as he saw his daughter try to sneak past the kitchen.

Irma froze in her tracks. Oh no. "Uh, sure." She said, putting on a smile and walking into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"What happened last night, that's what."

"We understand that it must be difficult for you." Mrs Lair said, walking into the room, "We talked about it last night while you were in bed and…"

Irma closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

"We'll back you all the way."

One eye opened. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, complete control over water? It must be so cool!" Irma's dad said, getting really excited and raising his voice. "You can shoot water out of your hands, right? Could you make me a glass of water?"

Irma looked at the man who was supposed-to-be her dad. "Okay. But just don't tell the whole world, okay?" she said, going over to the cupboard and getting a glass out of it.

Placing it on the counter, Irma put her hand over the top and concentrated, making a big-ish flow of water fall into the cup. "It would be quicker if I was in Guardian form." She said, handing the cup to her dad.

Mr Lair drank half of the drink and smiled widely, his eyes twinkling. "Delicious." He gasped, passing the cup to his wife.

Mrs Lair finished the glass and thought for a minute. Then her eyes lit up and she was smiling giddily next to her husband. "Excellent! The best water I've ever had!"

Chris entered the room and raised an eyebrow at his parents. "What's up with you?"

He asked sceptically.

"Well, Irma just--" Mr Lair started.

Irma clamped a hand over her father's mouth. "We don't want anyone to know!" she hissed into his ear.

She turned to her brother and gave him a fake sweet smile. "Never mind about them. Anyway, shouldn't you be going to school?"

Chris stared at his sister and shook his head slightly. Heading for the door, he murmered, "And I thought this house couldn't get any noisier."

Irma removed her hand as the front door shut quietly. "You can't tell anybody about this, okay? If the wrong people hear about this… Anyway, I'm going to see Will before school. "See ya later!"

000000000000

"I don't know what to say, Hay Lin, I really don't."

"It's not like I could help it!" Hay Lin argued with her parents. "It's just…" **Dramatic sigh** "GRANDMA!"

"Hay Lin?" Yan Lin questioned as she walked into the room.

"Can you talk to my parents? You can probably make them understand better than I can. I mean you WERE the AIR GUARDIAN BEFORE ME." Hay Lin said, making sure her parents heard the last bit.

"Don't worry about it, Hay Lin, I'll talk to them. You go and have a good day."

"Thanks a lot!" Hay Lin gave her gran a quick hug. "See ya later!"

Slam! **That was the door, by the way.**

Yan Lin turned round and smiled nicely. "Sit." She said, pointing to the sofa.

0000000000000000

**Because I'm a naturally lazy person, I'm going to skip the talks between Taranee and Cornelia's parents. So I'll tell you that Taranee's parents were OK-ish with the whole guardian thing, while Cornelia's were not.**

0000000000000000

Ding-dong!

Irma presses the doorbell of the Vandom household and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi Mrs Vandom! Can I see Will?" she said brightly.

"Oh, hello Irma. Will's upstairs, go on up." Susan said, shutting the door behind their guest.

Irma nodded, slipped her shoes off and walked upstairs into Will's room.

"Irma! What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I' thought I'd pop over for some ice cream before school." Irma joked. "Silly, I came to see you! How are you? You didn't look too well last night."

"I'm fine now, thanks." Will smiled, glad to have someone worried about her.

"Good. So, fearless leader, are you ready to face the one thing worse then Phobos?" Irma asked.

"What's worse than Phobos?" Will asked, confused.

"School!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, let's go show Mrs Knickerbocker whose boss!" Will announced.

* * *

**So there's that chappy!**

**I re-read it, and found that it was more of a will/irma chappy than anything, sorry about that!**

**Please review, all reviewers will get strawberry icecream!**

** Love, Kat  
**


	4. More Talks and Bumblebees

**Sorry for the long update**

**Thanks to: Hobbit69, HeartFout, Will4Caleb, Kopakanuvafan20, and witchlover**

**for reviewing

* * *

**

"I do not, I repeat, NOT, want you taking part in any of this, Cornelia."

"Well it's a bit too late for that. We've been doing it for three years and I don't have any intention of stopping." Cornelia argued firmly to her mum.

What would Irma say if she heard me saying that? She thought to herself.

I'm a changed Guardian! She mentally added proudly.

"You are so stubborn! Fine, go to this school!" Mrs Hale stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Cornelia slumped back on the sofa, and put her hand on her forehead.

Running her fingers back through her blonde hair, Cornelia saw a head around the frame of the living room door.

"Come here, Lillian." She said, patting the sofa next to her.

Timidly, Lillian Hale came out from around the door and sat next to her sister.

"What did Mum mean about you going to a different school?"

"Well… I uh…" The usually over-confident earth guardian was at a loss for words.

"I might be going to boarding school."

"What? Why?"

Cornelia smiled. "Me and my friends don't fit in here any more. I'm not sure we ever did. But I'll come back every summer."

"You promise?" Lillian searched her sister's eyes, and what she saw surprised her. Behind those blue eyes, was a glowing green swirl, just twirling around.

Cornelia was surprised at her younger sis. Normally so arrogant and annoying, she was now sensitive and caring. She ruffled Lillian's hair affectionately.

"I promise."

0000000000000

"Taranee, can we talk while Peter's out?" Mr Cook called.

Taranee walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I suppose that this is about yesterday?" She asked

"Yes, and before you start producing a court worthy argument, you need to see it from our point of view.

"Your have just found out that your daughter is some magical pixie that has been fighting evil forces of doom and saving other worlds." Taranee said

"Exactly. It's taken quite a while to get over that fact and we've decided that as long as you're careful you can go to this school and stay with your friends." Mrs Cook said, smiling at her younger self.

Taranee let out a little relieved sigh. "Thanks. I'm going to go to Will, let her know."

"Okay honey. Don't be too long, lunch will be ready at twelve."

"Okay!" Taranee walked out of the front door and started down the street.

"Miss Cook, may I talk to you?"

Taranee jumped out her skin when an old man with an extremely long beard stepped out from an alleyway.

"Who are you? I'm warning you, if you are at all associated with Phobos…."

"Relax, Miss Cook. I am Albus Dumbledore."

0000000000000

Will opened the front door and looked at the people who rang it.

"Hey Will!"

"Miss Vandom."

"Hey, Taranee, and, uh…" Will stepped aside and let the people come in.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, hello sir." Will followed her new head master into the living room and sat down next to Irma. Cornelia was on the floor next to a dead pot-plant, making it bloom again, and Hay Lin was sprawled out across the sofa.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing here?" Taranee asked as she shifted Hay Lin's legs so she and Dumbledore could sit down.

"Some cruel force kicked us out of our sweet, sweet beds and forced us to come to Wills house." Irma moaned, cuddling up to Will and using her like a pillow.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Taranee said. "Anyway, guys, this is … is it sir or professor?" Taranee asked.

"Professor would be more appropriate." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"This is Professor Dumbledore."

Everybody exchanged their hellos except for Irma who groaned when Will moved forward to shake the Professor's hand.

"Sorry about Irma." Will smiled shyly. "She's not much of a morning person."

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore looked a little amused, "Now, I gather that you all understand about Hogwarts?"

Every one shook their heads no.

"Well it is a magical school, as you may have gathered, and it educates young witches and wizards. If you all come, which I hope you will," he added, smiling, "you will be put into different houses, though may share some lessons. You will be placed in the fifth year and will be attending with students your own age."

"Sounds good to me!" Hay Lin cheered happily.

"Well, girls, I will come again soon, to see that you get to England safely. You will have to travel by aircraft and I will have you put with a wizard family until it is time to travel to Kings Cross. Good bye, ladies."

Giving them a cheery wave, Dumbledore vanished from the room with a loud crack.

Every one stared at the spot where their new headmaster was.

"Um… okay…" Cornelia said, still poking at the plant. "Just so you know, Will, your mum is a rubbish gardener. Also, my mum doesn't really want me to carry on with magic, but is letting me go to Hogwarts."

"Its sort of the same with me." Hay Lin said, sitting upside down on the sofa with her head dangling off the edge. "Expect I think Grandma persuaded them that I actually know what I'm doing."

"My parents are ok with it." Taranee said with a shrug. "As long as I don't throw myself off a cliff or anything like that."

"My parents are loonies." Irma mumbled, her eyes still closed. "They want to be just like me when they grow up."

"….."

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you like it and please review! Reviewers will get Smartie ice-cream!**

**Yum yum yum!**

**Love, Kat **


	5. Carrots and broccoli

**

* * *

**

**Chappie 5 is here! **

**Thanks to: Hobbit69, Will4Caleb, HeartFout, Inumaru12,**

**OrangeyBrisket1993, Sharingan Iris, Shadow Mousie, Angel-of-light91 and emmy for **

**reviewing! **

**

* * *

**  
**The Train**

Taranee Cook was sniffing and rubbing her eyes, while crystal droplets fell from them slowly. Next to her, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Irma and Will were doing the same. Why? Because they had just said goodbye to their parents, and they wouldn't see one-another again until the next year.

"Well, that's that I suppose." Cornelia sniffed through her tissue.

"Yeah, I mean we are going to see them again next year." Irma said, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

Will was crying because Matt had split up with her 3 days before, and he hadn't bothered to even turn up to say goodbye.

"Well, I say we snap out of this dry mood and start thinking about … um .. something else!" Hay Lin said in an effort to cheer everyone up.

**

* * *

2 Hours Later**

Hay Lin sat quietly humming to tunes on her MP3 player. She squealed as her favourite songs cam on.

"Hey, Irma! It's your song!" She said, giving an earpiece to her best bud.

_There was a time  
When nothing would last  
There was a time  
I held on to the past_

_I would walk on water  
just to be with you  
Walk on water  
just to be with you  
Split the ocean, cross the sea  
Walk on water, if you believe..._

_There was a time  
I lost my faith  
There was a time  
I could only hate_

_You were my shepherd  
you were my guide  
I follow your dark eyes  
right into the night  
You were my saviour  
You took control  
you came and touched my soul_

_I would walk on water  
just to be with you  
Walk on water  
just to be with you  
Split the ocean, cross the sea  
Walk on water, if you believe..._

_There was a time  
when nothing would last  
There was a time  
I held on to the past_

_You were my shepherd  
you were my guide  
I followed your dark eyes  
right into the night  
You were my saviour  
You took control  
you came and touched my soul_

_But why are you still overshadowed by a doubt?  
if only you could see  
The love that carries me..._

_I would walk on water  
just to be with you  
Walk on water  
just to be with you  
Split the ocean, cross the sea  
Walk on water, if you believe..._

"Cool! Fits me perfectly!" Irma grinned when the song ended. "And I'm actually practising walking on water. Its really cool, I can go quite far."

"Really? You have to show me!" Hay Lin begged.

"Sure. It's really different from flying. I can't go too far though. But, you know, practise makes perfect!" She smiled.

**Train Station**

"Harry, dear, have you got the photos?" Mrs Weasly asked nicely to a young lad.

"Yeah." Harry rummaged around in his coat pocket and pulled out five photographs.

Each picture had the face of a girl about his age.

Harry handed them to Mrs Weasly. "Thank you dear." She said. "Thank goodness Albus was able to get hold of these. It will make things ever so much easier."

"Mum, isn't that one of them?" Ginny asked, looking from a photo to a blonde girl getting her luggage out of the luggage hold.

"Oh, why don't you go and ask, dear."

Ginny approached the young woman and tapped her on the back. "Excuse me."

"What?" The girl turned round to face the person.

"Uh, are you Cornelia Hale?"

The girl, who was Cornelia, narrowed her eyes. "Depends who's asking." She said with her arms crossed.

"Um, I'm Ginny Weasley." The redhead said

"Weasley? … Weasley, why does that ring a bell?" Cornelia said, scratching her head.

"We're supposed to be looking after a group of 5 girls from America." Ginny said.

"Oh right!" Cornelia said, snapping into a cheerful mood. "Hey Will! WILL! I've found our Hotel!" she shouted across the station.

The red head came over dragging Irma, who was dragging Hay Lin, who was dragging Taranee, who was dragging their luggage.

"Oh good!" Taranee exclaimed as she collapsed onto the suitcases. "I thought I was going to have to carry them forever!"

"Mum! I found them!" Ginny yelled. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bustling over.

"Oh well done dear."

Harry stopped short.

"Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry was looking at Will. _That's the girl from my dream!_ He thought. His mind went into over drive. _She looks even better in real life! She ... she … um … just … wow!_

"Harry?" Hermione asked again, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't seem to notice. "HARRY!"

"Uh, what?" Harry asked, snapping back into reality. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Come on, you two!" Mr Weasley called.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the group, where they were doing introductions.

"Arthur Weasley." Said Mr Weasley, shaking their hands. "This is my wife Molly, my son Ron, and daughter Ginny."

"Nice to meet you." Will said. "I'm Will Vandom. This is Cornelia, Irma, Hey Lin and Taranee." She pointed to the different members of the gang.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Hi." They all chorused. It was then that Will noticed Harry standing next to Hermione.

_Oh my god. The boy from my dream! The one I was going to …_ Will stopped and blushed a furious red. _Oh god. I … uh … say something Will!_

"Carrots!" She exclaimed, then went redder than a tomato.

"Carrots? Oh right! Um, carrots! Yeah! And broccoli!" Irma burbled, trying to cover up for her friends sudden out burst.

"Uh, maybe we should get the luggage in the car, Arthur." Mrs Weasley said, confused at the talk of vegetables.

"Good idea." Mr Weasley heaved the suitcases over to the blue ford. "How do muggles cope without magic?" He panted as he put the luggage in the boot.

"Um, Harry, you might want to say hello." Hermione whispered to him.

"Oh, right. Hello." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"All right! Every body in!" Mr Weasley shouted as he put the last of Cornelia's many cases in the boot.

Every one made their way towards the car. Harry, Ron and Hermione got in first.

"Uh, how will we all fit in there?" Hey Lin asked.

"You aren't going to Hogwarts for nothing!" Mrs Weasley said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Taranee sat next to Hermione, followed by Will. Cornelia got in next, then Hay Lin, and last but not least, Irma.

"Every body in? All right! Here we go!" The Ford Anglia roared into life and it sped out of the station down the high way.

* * *

**So there we are, peoples! Hope you like it! **

**please review! there will be mint ice-cream if you do!**

**Love, Kat **


	6. Diagonally

**Hey! sorry for the long wait!**

**chapter 6 is finally here! So thanks to: SaPphiRe .'.m0i,**

**HeartFout, ShalBrenfan, citygurl, Gaby's heart, Ryuu Amethyst, will4caleb, Inumaru12,**

**Emma, Bryony, Hobbit69, GUESS?K, OrangeyBrisket1993, Koneko no Kyoko,**

**Kimara and Zuko's 1 and only**

**

* * *

**

Will Vandom shifted slightly in her cosy bed. She and the rest of the Guardians were staying at the Weasley's house. Apart from Taranee, who had struck up a strong friendship with Hermione and was staying with her.

After staying at the Weasley's for three days already, Will had accidentally stepped in on Harry while he was having a bath, tripped while carrying knives and sent them flying towards him and other numerous embarrassing situations.

As a result, whenever Will offered to help Mrs Weasley with anything, Molly had always found an excuse.

"Can I help with the cooking?"

"No thank you dear, I'm almost done now."

"Shall I set the table?"

"Oh no dear, you're a guest! I'll get Bill to do it."

Will had given up and just started to watch the others do the work.

Thinking these droningfull thoughts, Will closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

0000000000

Will awoke the next morning to Arthur Weasley's morning knock.

"Come on girls! Time to get up! We're going to Diagon Alley in one hour!"

Will pushed the covers back and stretched, covering her mouth while she yawned. I forgot about that! She thought, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?"

"Yeah. What's goin on?" Cornelia's voice floated through the door.

"Just woken u-up. How long have you been in there?" Will yawned.

"About half an hour. I'm coming out now."

"Ok."

Will heard the door unlock and stood back in her frog pyjamas. Cornelia came out of the bathroom with a fluffy pink towel secured tightly around her body. Will looked up and saw her face all puffy.

"What's going on? Have you been crying?" Will asked with a worried frown.

"Oh, what? Oh, um, of course not!" Cornelia said while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was just – uh--"

"You've been thinking about Caleb again haven't you?" Will said quietly.

Cornelia looked down at the floor. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"Aaw. Come here." Will said giving her a big hug.

Cornelia sniffed and put her head on Will's shoulder. After a moment, some tears trickled down her face. Then she completely broke down and started crying.

Will patted Cornelia on the back while her friend let out all her feelings.

"I guess that a flower doesn't really make much convosation does it?" She said gently.

Cornelia shook her head slightly and pulled away. "I wish that everything was back the way it was."

"I know. Anyway, you go and get dresses, and I'll go take my shower."

Cornelia nodded and turned to go. She stopped and looked back at Will. "Thanks."

Will smiled and nodded. Then she waved and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Cornelia turned and walked back into her bedroom.

Just around the corner, a ginger girl heard everything.

000000000000

Will was just pulling her t-shirt over her head when Ginny came into her room.

"Hey, Will."

"Oh, hi Ginny." Will shook her head so her hair fell loose and then she grabbed her brush.

"I heard you talking to Cornelia earlier." Ginny said, watching for Will's reaction.

Will stopped brushing for a moment. Oh no. "Oh, yeah? What were we talking about earlier?" she asked then continued brushing.

"A talking flower."

Will turned very serious and turned to face Ginny. She pulled out the Heart of Cancracar and waved it in front of Ginny's face.

"What the--"

"Ginny, I want you to forget everything you heard between me and Cornelia today" she said, while swinging the Heart in front of her.

Ginny's eyes watched the Heart swing from side to side and then her head fell. Will hurridly put the Heart under her t-shirt. Ginny looked up.

"Oh, hi Will. What am I doing here?" She asked, looking around Will's room.

"Uh, um, you were telling me to come downstairs!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Well, come on then!" Ginny said, taking Will's hand and yanking down the stairs, while the poor hairbrush lay forgotten on the bedroom floor. **Oh, poor thing!**

00000000000

Will and Ginny came downstairs just as Mr Weasley entered the living room.

"Okay, chaps! Everybody here? Good! Oh, wait, where's Harry?"

On cue, Harry entered struggling with a t-shirt. It was a magical one by the looks of it.

"Oh, sorry Harry, didn't mean to get that caught up with your clothes." George said cheerfully. Everybody laughed except Will, who blushed a fierce red because Harry was showing off his well-toned chest.

"Uh, ningyah." She said and then went even redder. The group laughed again and Hay Lin thought she saw Fred wink at George. Me thinks there is some matchmaking going on here!

"Right, chaps and chap-esses." Mr Weasley added for the girls. "We're travelling by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley. Just step into the fireplace, say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly and then throw the powder down onto the floor. Okay, Ron, you first!"

Ron nodded and stepped into the fireplace, taking a handful of powder.

"Diagon Alley!" He threw the Floo powder on the floor.

In a flash of green flames, Ron disappeared from the fireplace and went flying off into the unknown.

During this, the W.I.T.C.H gang shielded their eyes from the bright flames. When the light faded, Hay Lin gasped and ran frantically to the fireplace. "Oh no! Where- where did he go? He was here just a minute ago!" she exclaimed, looking in all the nooks and crannies.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Irma then says: "Gee, Hay Lin, I don't know! Maybe it was a little thing called magic?"

"Oh yeah!"

"All right then, Harry, you go next." Mrs Weasley said, offering the pot to Harry.

Harry took some powder and then stepped into the hearth. He smirked at Will and then said the famous words. "Diagonally."

Fred and George smiled at each other and Mr Weasley chuckled lightly. "That boy…" he murmured.

Molly sighed and gave the pot to Will. "Hear you go dear, now just step into the hearth…"

Will gulped and took a handful of Floo Powder. She stepped into the fireplace. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves but it didn't really work.

"D-d-Diagonally." Poof!

Will threw the Floo powder on the floor and immediately she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. Then she was off, flying past thousands of fireplaces per second.

She started slowing down and she knew that she was coming in to land. She braced herself and fell tummy-down through a dark, musty hearth and landed on something soft.

Opening her eyes, Will saw that she was lying on top of Harry Potter, who had actually come here to make sure she could get out of Knockturn Alley.

Will blushed a furious red as she gazed into absorbing green eyes. "Oh, h-hello Harry."

* * *

**So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**The more you review, the quicker I update!**

**BTW: TO OrangeyBrisket, I am pushing for 1000 or more words per chapter, and i guess i sort of cheated with the song! **


	7. Fight!

**I hope you like chapter 7! And thanks for the 18 reviews you gave me for 'Diagonally'**

**Thanks to: rosie, emmy, wandering warrior, Hells agent, cutey kool, **

**Draconia20, Ryuu Amethyst, Gaby's heart, cutey kool (twice? lol), TK, **

**Tomoyo Kinomoto (funky name!), saPphiRe.'.m0i, Orangey Brisket1993, **

**ShalBrenfan, (is it just me or has the font changed ?) HeartFout, cutey kool (yet again), Will4Caleb and Devils-only-one**

**

* * *

**  
"You Ok?" Harry asked Will, going pink in the face but looking at her in concern.

"Uh, just dandy." Will said, pushing herself up and brushing her clothes off. She offered her hand to him and he took it gratefully.

Will gazed around her and recoiled at what she saw. Skeleton heads were placed in a glass cabinet. Grotesque things were lined along the walls. And to cap it all, onto a very dusty, very murky wall hanged a full skeleton.

"Uh, um, where… where exactly are we?" She asked nervously.

"This is a shop in Knockturn Alley." Harry said, hesitantly offering Will his hand. "Give..." he cleared his throat nervously "Give me your hand." He said.

Will looked surprised but placed her hand in his, and she jumped a little when she felt a little tingle travel up her arm.

"So," She gulped when their fingers entwined, "The way out?" she asked.

Harry cleared his throat again. "This way." He tugged a little on her arm and led her out of the shop and down some alleyways.

Will looked around Knockturn Alley and she didn't like what she saw. It had no life, no energy. But it did have scary looking people in it, always looking in their direction.

A man gripped Will tightly on the shoulder. She spun round to face him, her hand cutting loose from Harry's. Will turned around, and watched in dismay as Harry was swept away by the crowd of dark people surrounding Will.

"What do you want?" Will spoke to the man who stopped her.

"You seem quite a nice young lady, you've got a nice figure…" the perverted man put his finger on Will's tummy and dragged it up towards her chesty bits.

"And you know what would make it even nicer?" Will smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"And what would that be, my lovely?" the man's finger was almost at it's destination now.

"IF YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF IT!" Will screamed in his face and then flung her hands out in front of her. She was really angry now, and she let that anger flow through her veins, and it emerged as a blinding pink light.

It knocked the man clear off his feet. Will twirled round and the energy hit every witch and wizard that was surrounding her. Will smiled a satisfied grin and then ran past the unconscious bodies, heading for the direction Harry had disappeared in.

She found Harry fighting some people in cloaks. Will snuck up behind them and jumped in the air. On her descent, she flung her leg out and she winced slightly as it came into contact with somebody's head.

The hit man fell onto the next, who collapsed onto the next. Will picked herself up and grabbed Harry's hand and ran by instinct out of the darkness of Knockturn Alley.

Will emerged in Diagon Alley and let go of Harry's hand and rested on the nearest wall. She put her back onto the smooth, cool bricks and panted.

"You… you ok?" Will squeezed in in-between pants.

"Fine thanks. How's your day?" Harry asked her sceptically.

"Never been better." She replied with a laugh.

"So, m'lady," Harry offered his arm in the most gentleman like way he could muster. "May I accompany you in a tour of Diagon Alley?" He held out his arm to the warn out girl.

Will giggled and placed a small delicate hand on Harry's arm. "That you may, Parker." **(If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out Thunderbirds!)**

Harry led Will around some shops like Flourish and Blotts, Magical Menagerie and various others.

"Will! Harry!"

Will turned and saw Irma waving at them from outside a tall building labelled "Gringotts".

"What's that place?" She asked Harry when they entered it.

"This is the wizarding bank." Harry explained. "And the people who run it are---"

"Oh my Lord."

"---Goblins."

Will followed Irma through shiny-floored corridors and found the Weasley family waiting patiently for them.

"Oh, there you are. Where did you end up?" Molly asked, while brushing dust off of Will's jumper.

"Knockturn Alley." Harry said simply, moving to stand in-between Ron and Hermione.

"This guy tried to hit on me." Will whispered to the girls. "But, it's strange really. For some strange, absurd reason, a weird jet of pink energy seemed to knock him unconscious." She said with her fingers on her chin. "Hmmm…" she mocked, "what could that light have been?"

The WITCH gang laughed a bit. Then quietened down when their companions gave them funny looks.  
Cornelia was the first to speak up. "But, Will, what if somebody saw you?" She asked anxiously.

Hermione pricked up her ears and frowned a little. What did Will have to hide?

"Relax, Cornelia." Will waved her hand. "No body suspected a thing."

Hermione started thinking. Looks like there's something Taranee and the others aren't telling us. But when Hermione looked at Taranee, she smiled a bit and forgot about it.

"Girls, time to get your money out." Arthur said, and he gave each girl a key. Hand these to the Head Goblin over there, and we'll meet you at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione, would you stay with them, make sure they find the shop okay?" Mr Weasley asked.

Hermione nodded her head and followed the girls to Head Goblin.

"My friends would like to make a withdrawal." The Griffindor said.  
"And do your friends have their keys?" Head Goblin asked.  
5 keys were held up and Head Goblin had another goblin escort the girls to their vaults.

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Hay Lin exclaimed, browsing the shelves in Fred and George's shop. "This is so…" she trailed off, not finding the right word.

"Magical?" Irma put in for her.

"Right!" Hay Lin giggled and hugged her friend. "Irma, can you actually believe we're here? I mean, look at us! Going to be witches!" she let go of Irma and smiled happily.

"Funnily enough, Hay Lin, this is one of the few things that has surprised me since we became, you know, witch." Irma said, casting a nice long look at Fred. "One of the few…"

"Ooh, I think Irma has a crush! Nice choice! But, look at his hair!" Hay Lin said, poking Irma in the arm.

"You've got room to talk, what with you going all googly-eyed over Ronny there." Irma replied and then grinned as Hay Lin went beet-red.

* * *

**I hope you like it! oh yeah, and before i forget, one question:**

**RonxHermione/RonxHay Lin ?**

**tell me in your reviews!**

**love Kat xXxXx**

**p.s push the "GO" button! pleeeeeeeeeease! **


	8. Flashbacks and Wands

**Thanks to every one who reviewed last chapter and i am not going to do** **a list else i will be here all day and sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own w.i.t.c.h or harry potter:(**

George watched with interest as the girls looked around the shop, oohing and aahing at everything they liked. He saw the ethnic girl – Tarami or something – looking at the fake wands.

"Wands!" George said. "Dad! The girls still need wands! Get over to Ollivanders!"

"Ollivanders! Righty-o! Come along girls!" Mr Weasley rounded up the gang and they trooped off down the road to Ollivanders.

000000000000000

"In you go, dears." Mrs Weasley said, "We'll wait outside."

Will looked at the sign hanging outside the shop. 'Ollivanders – best wandmakers since 1654' **it might be different in the book, I dunno **her gaze drifted down to the front of the shop._ It doesn't_ l_ook like much cop_ she thought. The windows were grubby and hard to see through. The wood outside was dry and rotting. It didn't look inviting at all.

But nevertheless, Will entered the shop followed by the rest of the group.

Cling cling! The rusty old bell announced their arrival.

Looking around, they noticed that there were shelves upon shelves of rectangular boxes.

There must be thousands! Will thought, staring around her.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Cornelia called out.

Silence was her reply.

"Do you suppose we pick a box and go?" Irma said, going up to a shelf and reaching for a tube.

"Hello Guardians."

Irma jumped and turned round, her face white. Will looked at the owner of the voice. He was and old aging man with snow-white hair. Will immediately thought of Einstein, seeing certain similarities between the two.

"Will! That's just rude!" Taranee said, reading her friend's thoughts.

Will stuck her tongue out at her best bud, who retaliated with a playful punch on the arm.

"Who are you?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"I am Mr Ollivander. And you, Guardians of the Veil, what are you doing here?"

Will stopped fooling around with Taranee. She was surprised that a wandmaker would know of them. "You've heard of us?" she asked.

"There has been legends going around," he said. "Now, I presume you are looking for some wands?"

"Yes, sir." Taranee said. "We're starting Hogwarts this year."

"I see. You must be the fire handler." He said.

Taranee nodded, blushing slightly.

"Well let's see what we can do for you. Follow me please."

Mr Ollivander turned down an 'alleyway' and Taranee gave Will a pleading look before following him. Will giggled. Taranee had certainly changed a lot since they had first started out as Guardians, but she was the same old Taranee deep down.

Will turned her eyes to Hay Lin and Irma, who were looking at the towers of boxes.

Irma was frowning at the amount of dust on the shelves and Hay Lin was just watching her.

"Hey, look at this one!" smiled Irma, taking down a really old, really dusty tube. "It's like a little mountain of dust molecules." It was true; you could barely see the navy box underneath the heap of dust.

Irma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Blowing out, she opened her eyes and watched the dust float away in its thousands of atoms. She then gave out a little cry when it all came back into her face. She started coughing and waved her hand in front of her face.

Will watched Hay Lin laugh and giggle until Irma's coughing turned into choking. Irma stumbled back and Hay Lin immediately created a small tornado to blow the dust away.

Hay Lin rushed to her best friend and put Irma's arm over her shoulders, to help her stand.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly

"What would I do without you?" Irma said, giving her a humongous hug.

Hay Lin gave Irma an understanding smile and grasped her hand, friendily intertwining fingers.

_They've gone through so much together._ Will thought, smiling as she watched the two. Will had watched them become closer than sisters over the years. The bond of friendship was incredible. To know what each other is thinking, feeling, wanting… _sort of like Taranee and me_. Although Will had to admit, she did feel a pang of jealousy when Taranee chose to stay with Hermione, and not with the Weasleys.

Will came back to earth when she felt a hand on her arm. Cornelia's. Will looked at her friend. "It's beautiful to watch, isn't it?" Cornelia said softly, looking wistfully at Irma and Hay Lin.

"Yeah, it is." Will nodded. She thought that she and Cornelia had grown closer sine saving Metamoor three years ago. But she knew that she could never replace Elyon as Cornelia's best friend.

_**Flashback**_

**Cornelia's P.O.V**

"Elyon! Can't you see what Phobos is doing?" Cornelia cried, dodging the axes and swords that were being thrown at her.

It was the final battle in Metamoor. The rebels were putting up a particularly good fight, killing 3 bad guys when they were killing 1 good guy at a time. A ratio of 3/1, so they were doing pretty well. Cornelia was trying to get through to Elyon, who was sending light balls at her very ferociously.

"Yes! He gave me a home, love and a wonderful kingdom!" Elyon shouted back, whipping up a ball of gold magic and chucking it at her former friend.

Cornelia screamed as the magic caught her left wing, burning half of it off.

Elyon gasped in horror as Cornelia fell into a 100ft drop. That wasn't supposed to happen! Why didn't she dodge it?

Cornelia was terrified. Images of her life passed through her mind. Her and the Guardians hanging out at the mall, her and the Guardians practising techniques at Shell cave, her and Elyon swapping notes in class, kissing Caleb, her and Elyon trying to dissect a frog in biology, her and Elyon, her and Elyon, her and Elyon…

"ELYON!" Cornelia screamed. Then, more softly, "Goodbye." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

_Whump!_ Cornelia opened her eyes and saw a cheeky grin looking down at her.

"Leaving us so soon, Corny?"

Cornelia gaped as she looked into the eyes of the person who saved her life – Irma Lair! "Oh, thank God." Cornelia cried – literally – on the water Guardian's shoulder, while encircling her arm around her colleague's neck.

Irma flew Cornelia up to the ledge Elyon was standing on, and put her down gently, carefully avoiding her wing. "I reckon when we get back, Grandma Lin should look at that." Irma said, talking about her friend's wing.

Cornelia nodded and lightly touched her toasted wing and winced in pain. She looked at Irma who saluted her and then flew down to help Taranee with some thugs.

Cornelia turned to Elyon, whose face was pearly white. The Earth Guardian took a few unbalanced steps forward. "Elyon… Elyon, please."

"No!" Elyon held up her hand. Cornelia sighed and looked away. "You are right."

Cornelia looked back in surprise.

"I almost killed you. My best friend. And yet you come back willing to risk your life once again."

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Cornelia said weakly.

Elyon took Cornelia's hand and said; "Let's go kick some Phobos butt!"

Cornelia saw Elyon focus hard on something and then she was almost blinded by a white light. She shielded her eyes from pain and was thankful when the light faded.

Cornelia was in Phobos' throne room, and he and Caleb were fighting magic to sword.

The other Guardians were there too, and Hay Lin fell down from her punching position and Taranee immediately scowled at Elyon, not forgiving her from trapping her in a lone bubble.

Cornelia looked at Caleb, but didn't say anything; she didn't want to break his concentration. But Phobos apparently wanted the opposite.

"Guardians! How nice of you to join us!" He said, ignoring Caleb for a moment.

Caleb's head turned and he smiled. Cornelia smiled back and then gasped when a mist of black smoke filled the room.

Cornelia walked back and bumped into some one. "Who's that?" she whispered

"It's Will. Are you okay?" Will grasped her arm in the darkness.

"My wing hurts like no tomorrow, but I'm fine. Why is it dark?"

"I don't know. Taranee!" Will called out. "Could you give us some light?"

"Okay. One sec."

Cornelia watched two fireballs float out of Taranee's hand and around the room. One went over to Phobos and over to where Caleb was. Or wasn't.

Caleb's sword lay flat on the floor, as did his bow and arrows. But where Caleb should be, a lone red flower was in his place.

"No!" Cornelia cried, running over to the plant and picking it up gingerly. "No. Not Caleb. Not my Caleb."

The mist departed and Phobos was laughing cruelly. "So ends the life of the rebel leader!" He waved his hand and the crying Cornelia was sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Cornelia!" The guardians shouted, running over. Elyon lifted Cornelia's arm to help her stand.

Cornelia's face was etched with pain. She had a bruise forming on her forehead but she was looking at the flower to make sure it wasn't damaged. She turned to look at Phobos with anger and hate in her eyes.

"YOU!" She yelled with loathing, taking broad steps toward him, "YOU WILL PAY!" She slammed a free hand onto the floor and created an earthquake. She commanded the ceiling to fall in. She sent an entire wall in his direction. All of this he blocked with a flick of a finger.

"Come on!" Will shouted, running forward to help. Cornelia saw Will sent a long-lasting energy beam at Phobos and put a green earth green into it. "Combine!" She shouted.

Even with the strength of all the Guardians and Elyon, Phobos was only shocked, not badly hurt.

"Aargh!" Cornelia shouted, breaking the connection in exhaustion. "It's not working!"

One by one, the connection failed, leaving them panting. Irma was gasping for breath on Hay Lin's shoulder, who was leaning on Irma as well. Taranee was on the floor by Will and Elyon was the only one still standing.

Taranee tried to summon up a stream of lava, but it just came out as a trickle.

"No! You are going to pay!" Cornelia shouted. She threw a boulder at him, and weakened from the attack, she expected it to do a whole lot of damage. Instead of doing major damage, Phobos absorbed the energy Cornelia used to throw the rock, healing his wounds.

"This is not right." Elyon murmured. "There is only one way." She walked up to Cornelia, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." She said.

Cornelia touched her cheek as she watched Elyon walk towards Phobos. She looked at Will in confusion but Will just returned the look. Cornelia turned back to Elyon, who was now emitting a golden light around her body.

"Brother! You have played with my mind, made me believe what is wrong. But now it ends here!"

"No!" Phobos cried.

Elyon got brighter and brighter, and, swooping down, she ----

_**Flashback abruptly ends**_

"Cornelia!"

Cornelia snapped out of the past and back into the present when somebody called her name. "Uh – what?" Her voice was heavy and sad, and tears were falling from her blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" It was Will who had called her, and it was Will who asked the question. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." Cornelia said, wiping her eyes.

**Wills P.O.V**

Will wasn't convinced when Cornelia said she was ok. She knew by the Heart that Cornelia cried herself to sleep every night. She also knew that Cornelia was thinking about Elyon and Caleb, how she had lost two of the most important people in her life in one day.

Will turned round when she heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Hey guys!" It was Taranee with her new, wine-red wand.

"Nice." Will said, nodding at it.

"Isn't it?" Taranee burbled, "Dragon heartstring, Oak."

"Are you ready, Miss Vandom?" Cut in the voice of Mr Ollivander.

Will didn't bother to ask how he knew her name, so she just nodded and followed him down a set of corridors.

"This is the most dangerous bit of the shop." Mr Ollivander said, "It contains the most powerful wands in the world. And I might not be wrong about giving you this," he pulled out a pearly-white box, "to try. Give it a wave."

Will opened the box and took out an ice-white wand. She shuddered involuntarily at the feel of it; it sent horrid chills right down her spine. But she gave it a flick and to her astonishment, little, mean, evil-looking creatures with green scaly skin and red slittish eyes appeared from the tip.

"No… no." Mr Ollivander murmured, waving his own wand to make the creatures vanish. "Too dark."

He put the wand on the floor and he started walking away and Will jumped to follow him.

He led her to a lighter part of the 'dangerous bit' and Will's shivers disappeared completely and she felt a lot better. Her host flickered through the boxes, looking for one in particular. "Aha!" he said.

"Miss Vandom, take this." he opened the box and drew out a black wand. Handing it to her, Will found herself smiling. It was one of the most beautiful items she had ever seen, despite the colour. She brushed a finger down it, and it sent pleasant tingles through her body. He hair blew in an invisible wind and her eyes lit up joyfully.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Vandom." Mr Ollivander commented. "And it looks like this one has chosen you!"

"May I ask what it is made of?" Will said, giving the wand a little wave, making pink sparks shoot out of it to her delight.

"You may. It might not look like it, but the wood of the wand is the bark of the Sakura or Cherry Blossom tree. Very good for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It has in it the flesh of the griffin, which in itself is very rare. But the thing that makes this wand the rarest in the world…" Mr Ollivander paused, his eyes twinkling, "… is that it is varnished with the blood of Horus, the Egyptian sky god."

Will gaped. "Horus?"

"What you have to understand is that the Egyptians lived thousands of years ago. That is why the wand is black. The blood that varnished it has dried out. But now it has found its partner, you might find it changing colour."

Will nodded dumbly. _Her_ wand was the _rarest_ in the world! And it had the blood of an Egyptian _god_ on it! Whoa!

Mr Ollivander chuckled slightly at Will's reaction. He started leading the way back to her friends.

"Hey, Will! Let's see!" Cornelia said, coming up to meet her. Will held up her wand.

"That's pretty nifty." She said.

"Griffin flesh and Sakura bark." Will said, leaving out her new god friend.

Will moved away to Taranee while Cornelia got her own wand.

"Can I have a look?" Taranee said.

"Sure." Will handed her wand to Taranee, who looked at it in awe.

"It's turning a little reddish." Taranee pointed out.

"Yeah, the blood is warming up." Will said.

"Blood? I thought it was Griffin flesh."

"Well, yeah, but it's varnished," Will lowered her voice to a whisper, "with the blood of Horus."

Taranee's eyes popped. "Really? The Egyptian god!"

Will nodded. "But don't tell the others yet. I wanna, you know, keep it low key."

Taranee smiled and nodded as well.

The friends turned their attention to Hay Lin, who was being told that her wand was 'graced with the tail of a centaur.' And apparently, centaurs were very good Seers and Hay Lin must have the markings of one too.

Irma received the wand she was looking at earlier. 'The hair of the mermaid. It took me forever to get my hands on that.'

And Cornelia acquired 'the venom of the deoxy. Excellent for Herbology.'

The girls left the shop and met up with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Got your wands?" Arthur said. "Good. While we're around here, we might as well get your robes. To Madame Malkins!"

So the gang entered the robe shop and left with a plain black robe each. Their house emblem would appear on it after they had been sorted. They also left with a nifty belt each with a little loop on it to store your wand. So each Guardian got one the colour of their element.

Adjusting her new belt, Will walked back into Fred and George's shop.

"Alrighty then, ladies! Feel free to look around and as our honoured guests, anything you want is one the house!" Fred said, clapping Irma on the back, making her blush.

The others moved away, talking excitedly. Before Will did though, she heard Fred call Irma 'one heck of a hottie' and George HHay Hay Lin 'a rose with no thorns'.

Will smiled and went to talk to Harry. "This is really cool." She said, looking at the Skiving Snackboxes and distraction robots picking up a few.

"Yeah, you are. I mean, it is." Harry flustered.

Will blushed and went over to Ginny. "What are those?" she asked Ginny, who was looking into a box of fluffy squeaking balls.

"Pygmy Puffs." Ginny replied, tickling a purple one. "I've already got one, Arnold, but I thought he might like some company.

"They're really cute." Will said, getting her dormouse (Tuffy) out and showing him the furry little things. "What do you think, Tuffy? Want a companion?"

The little dormouse squeaked and Will stowed him in her jumper. "I think that's a yes." She said, picking up a furry ball. "This way, we can both have a Puff and neither Tuffy nor Arnold will get lonely!" she added to Ginny, who 'aahed' at Will's dormouse.

"Name?" Ginny asked, stroking the pink one Will picked up.

"Fuzzbal."

Ginny laughed, "Very original," she said. "Take him to Fred or George and they'll give you a leaflet on taking care of them.

Will nodded, and showed Fuzzbal to George, who did indeed give her a leaflet and instructions.

After whizzing back to the Weasley's fireplace, Will entered her and Ginny's shared room and watched Fuzzbal, Arnold and Tuffy play together happily. With her wand in her belt, a newfound friend, and friends all around her, Will had never felt more happy.

* * *

**i hope you're happy with it! i took so long to update because i wanted it to be eeeeeeeeextra long in a way of saying thanks to all those who review! You guys rock!**

**please review this time as well! **

**Love, Kat **


	9. Tag!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! hehe! And 106 reviews! thanks so much! Anyway, I'm going to try to make the chapters as long as this one, so that means more for you, but you might have to wait a little longer. I hope you dont mind! Any way, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own W.I.T.C.H or Harry Potter sadly

* * *

**

"Come on, else we'll miss it!" Mrs Weasley panicked.

Will looked around her taking in all the details of London; King's Cross station. She smiled as she saw people rushing around the platforms, boarding the trains.

It wasn't as if she'd never seen a train station before – she had been to plenty back in America, but this was the first time she had travelled to England. She was awed by the huge London attractions they had passed on the way here, like the London eye, the outside of the Millennium Dome, Buckingham Palace…

"It's five to eleven! Oh Arthur, why did you take a detour?" Mrs Weasley complained, breaking Will's thoughts.

"If it's their first time to England, then they should see the sights!" Mr Weasley said. "Fred, George! Take a girl and go!" he commanded.

The twins nodded and grabbed the Air and Water Guardians taking their arms and pulling them towards the barrier between nine and ten.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hay Lin squeaked as George pushed her into the wall.

"Hey!" Irma protested, before she was pushed through too. The twins gave each other a high five before jogging through as well.

Will blinked. Run into the wall? What sort of idiot did the Weasleys take her for?

"You're not an idiot." Taranee said from behind Will.

Will smiled. "Thanks." She said, taking the fire commander's hand. "Ready?" She asked.

Taranee squeezed Will's hand. "Ready."

Will jogged forward, pushing her luggage trolley in front of her, broke into a run and melted into the wall…

And came out on the other side!

"Whoa!"

In front of her was a black-headed train with red carriages stretching right down to the other end of the platform. The train was huffing out thick white smoke through the chimney.

"And America say cars aren't environmentally friendly." Irma said, nudging Will in the ribs.

Will nodded and wheeled her trolley to the luggage compartment, where a man dressed in navy was loading suitcases. She plonked hers down and grabbed Tuffy and stored him in her jacket, his cute little face poking out the top where the zip ended.

With Fuzzbal on her shoulder, Will waited for the Guardians to help find a compartment.

They found an empty one, and filed in, with Will in between Cornelia and Taranee, and Hay Lin and Irma on the other side.

Will placed Tuffy and Fuzzbal on her lap and sighed. It was just starting to sink in that she wouldn't see her mum until Easter, if she decided to stay at school for Christmas.

Should I really have come? Mum's all alone in the apartment… well, she does have Dean, but he hasn't moved in. Hopefully James will keep her company. Will smiled as she remembered the good-bye gift she gave to her mum before she left.

**Flashback**

"Mum?" Will dropped her suitcase and walked over to Susan. "Before I go, there's something I want you to have."

Susan turned and looked at her little red-head now all-grown-up. "What's that, honey?" She asked.

Will smiled. "Stand over there." She said, pointing to the bottom of the stair well.

Susan gave her daughter a confused look but went to stand at the bottom of the stairs anyway. She turned round.

"Don't move." Will instructed, still smiling.

Will pulled out the Heart of Candracar and held it in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sending waves of pink energy towards her mother. She ended the waves and opened her eyes. "All done." She said, putting the Heart back under her t-shirt.

"All done… what?" Susan said.

"Oh, not much. But why don't you try asking the fridge what's good?" Will smiled.

"Talk to the…" Susan moved into the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Um… any snacks?" She asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"Why yes!" James the fridge answered. "There's milk in the draw, chocolate and cookies, or for a lighter snap, crackers and cheese."

"The fridge is talking?" Susan whispered to Will.

"It's James." James sniffed.

"The fridge is called James?" Susan said.

"What can you do?" Will said, giving her mum a kiss on the cheek. "But I've got a train to catch."

**End flashback**

Will let out an involuntary sob and four faces turned to look at her. "Sorry, hiccup." She lied.

They nodded and went back to what they were doing. Irma was playing with Hay Lin's hair, Cornelia was staring out of her window with her chin in her hand, and Taranee was quietly reading a book.

Will looked at her friends. _Still, with my buds around me, maybe I won't miss mum so much._

**Hay Lin's POV**

Hay Lin laid against Irma's propped up knees and undone her ponytails. She flicked some hair out of her eyes and looked at Will. She was just sitting there, twirling the glowing Heart around her fingers. She looked bored out of her wits.

So, being the kind person she was, Hay Lin thought of an idea to cheer her up. "Hey Will," she said, getting her leader to look at her, "Why don't we transform? I mean, it's only us in here, no one is around." Hay Lin grinned a bit when Irma's fingers touched her neck a little. "That tickles!" she said to the water-commander.

Irma just grinned and looked to Will, egging her on.

"Oh come on, Will! Loosen up a little! Can't you take an hour off from your oh-so-busy schedule to have some fun?"

Hay Lin smiled. Irma always brought Will around with one of her famous quips.

She saw Will ponder the idea. So she gave her the puppy eyes, to give her an extra boost.

Will covered her eyes. "Not the puppy face! Agh! Oh, all right!"

Hay Lin squeaked happily and jumped up, forgetting her hair was still in Irma's hands. "Ow! Owwy owwy ow ow ow!" She cried, sitting back down again.

"Sorry babe." Irma apologized.

Hay Lin just huffed, turned away and folded her arms. Then she felt someone massaging her head. Her frown loosened a bit and she smiled. "Ah, if only all my problems could be solved with a head massage!"

The massaging stopped. "What problems?" Irma demanded.

"Never mind that! Lets motor!" Hay Lin giggled, taking her friends hand.

Cornelia and Taranee stood up as well, putting aside the things they were doing. Hay Lin smiled wider. They were all following her idea! Yay! Go Hay Lin!

Will cupped the Heart in her hands. "Guardians unite!" she declared.

Hay Lin squeaked merrily when a silver teardrop flew out of the Heart of Candracar and formed a ball of magic around her.

She giggled as she felt her arms and legs lengthening, her hair becoming longer. Her giggles subsided when she found herself lying on Irma's knees again, only this time she was in Guardian form.

She stood up, still holding the brunette's hand and opened the window.

"Who's up for a game of tag?" She questioned.

Irma laughed. "FUN is just tattooed on your forehead, Hay Lin!"

"Is it?" Hay Lin asked, rubbing her forehead gingerly.

The others laughed.

"I'm there, as long as we don't loose the train." Taranee said.

"Loose it?" Will laughed, "We'll probably out-fly it!"

Hay Lin gazed at Cornelia. Then to her left wing, that was trembling a bit. Of course, Hay Lin thought, Cornelia's wing. Even though Yan Lin had mended Corny's wing after the final battle with some ancient Asian magic, Cornelia's flying had never been the same.

But nevertheless, the Earth Guardian hopped out of the window with her hair streaming behind her.

Hay Lin smiled and flew after her friend. She almost got blown away when she left the compartment due to the strong wind.

Hay Lin turned around when she felt someone tug at her skirt.

"Hay Lin! Calm the wind down!" Taranee shouted.

The Chinese girl grinned and shook her head, making her hair whip her face. It would be more fun if they had to fight the wind as well as each other!

As soon as all her friends were up and racing against the train, Hay Lin sent a simple message through the air: "I'll start!"

Hay Lin looked around her, deciding who the nearest Guardian was. So she took off and flew toward Taranee, who squealed and flew under the bridge that the train was crossing. Hay Lin followed her to the other side and back over the train roof.

As she gained speed, Hay Lin reached out her hand and touched Taranee on the shoulder as she passed. "Tag!" she shouted, her voice getting lost in the wind.

The air Guardian smiled as she flew backwards, watching Taranee stream towards Irma. Hay Lin saw Cornelia wave to her and point behind her. Hay Lin turned round and gasped.

Quickly, she dived right to avoid getting smacked in the face by a thick tree branch. She would have laughed at it, but now she was in a forest with more trees you could shake a stick at.

Hay Lin had to turn every few seconds to avoid getting hit by the oncoming pines.

_How many trees do they need in a forest?_ Hay Lin thought.

_Tree! Bank left!_

_Tree! Bank right!_

_Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! Tree! No tree!_

The pines were bending over backwards and Hay Lin could see the sky again. She flew up and high-fived Cornelia. "Thanks!" she said.

Cornelia nodded at her and Hay Lin flew off. She dodged Will, who just got tagged by Irma and hovered opposite her friend.

Cornelia and Taranee flew either side of Irma. And all three started giggling at Hay Lin. Hay Lin frowned. Had a third eye suddenly appeared on her forehead? Oh, she hoped not.

As she was lifting her head to make sure, some one pushed her over. "Tag!" the person shouted. Hay Lin tumbled in the air and looked to see Will flying off. In a flash, Hay Lin grabbed Will's ankle with a smirk. "Re-tag!" she said, before zooming off.

She landed on the carriage roof and almost fell over due to the strong wind. She raised her hands and let silver magic calm it down. She lent over the carriage roof and gazed into their compartment, her ponytails swaying.

With a little squeak, Hay Lin's head snapped back up when she saw what was inside their compartment. She flagged Will down.

"What's the matter?" Will said.

"It's Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Hay Lin replied urgently, "They're in our compartment!"

**Harry POV**

Harry had been sitting in his own compartment. He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back from their Prefect meeting, as he was on his own with Ginny.

"Not that this isn't fun…" Ginny stood up, "But I'm going to find Luna. Catch ya later, Harry!"

Harry merely looked up as the compartment door slid shut. He was busy looking out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the 19 year old faeries that kept whizzing past.

Harry turned round when Ron and Hermione came back. "Hi." Harry greeted them.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked, taking the seat opposite Harry.

"I'm fine. Take a look at this." Harry gestured at the window.

After about 10 seconds, Ron started complaining. "What am I meant--- bloody hell!" he exclaimed as a girl with long blonde hair zoomed past.

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"They're… girls!" Ron replied with a dreamy look on his face. He smiled as one with short raven hair went past.

"Oh, man! If only they would stay still, I could see who they are." Ron pressed his face against the window.

Harry smirked. "Who they are or what's on them?" ☺ **haha!**

Ron waved a dismissive hand and grinned. "Well, they'd be hard to miss…"

Hermione shook her head. "Boys." She muttered under her breath.

"Are the most intelligent creatures on Earth." Ron finished the sentence. "Admit it, Hermione, you're just jealous of me!"

Hermione snorted. "Ha! Why on Earth would I be jealous of you!" she questioned.

"Because boys are the most superior beings in the world! Look, boys are better drivers, better Quidditch players, better Aurors, better teachers… I could go on, you know." He grinned evilly.

"Whatever, Ron." Hermione said. "I'm going to go and find Taranee. I can at least have a sane conversation with her." Hermione got up.

"I'll come too." Harry said quickly, rising to his feet. "I need to talk to Will about … something."

"Don't leave me here on my own!" Ron objected.

"Oh, come on. Hay Lin'll be there."

"Oh, alright. But only because you can't control yourself around Will. Someone needs to keep an eye on you!"

Hermione led the way to the girls' compartment. "They're not here." She said, entering it.

There was Hay Lin's owl, Aero, Irma's pets Bubbles the owl and Leafy, and Tuffy and Fuzzbal. But no owners.

Harry shrugged and sat down next to Tuffy, who crept onto his lap and curled up. He ran a finger down the door mouse's back and moved Aero's cage so Ron could sit down.

"I wonder where they are." Hermione said.

"Who knows? Girls will be girls after all." Ron grinned._ Slap!_

"Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm gingerly. "What'd you do that for?"

"Didn't you see that fly?" Hermione said innocently.

Harry laughed half-heartedly. His mind was on something – or rather – someone else. A certain red-haired 16-year-old girl

_How can I be attracted to her so much when I've only know her a week? It's weird, but I already feel really familiar with her glossy red hair and her flaming ruby eyes._ He sighed._ I wonder if she even likes me._

00000000000

"My Lord, it seems as though Potter has found love." A small, wild haired man knelt on a rug in front of a big armchair.

"No one finds love, Wormtail," Came a low, raspy cruel voice from the armchair. "Love does not exist. What you call love is just weakness. And that girl is the weakness that will bring down Harry Potter once and for all."

"Very good, my Lord. Shall I send word for an attack?"

"No! We do not attack the girl, just the ones she cares for. Her weakness shall be his weakness." The voice laughed evilly. "Send for Avery. I want all Ministry files on Wilma Vandom."

* * *

**hehe! so there you have it! I hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**oh, and if you are reading this, please could you have the decency to review? coz i noticed that this story is on a lot of peoples favourite - _which I'm not complaining about! _- but that alot of those people havent reviewed. **

**so please, if you're reading this, review!**

**Ta! **


	10. On the Roof

**I know, i know, im sorry. its probably been more than two months since i updated - oh the shame! im sorry, but a lot has been happening. we've been looking for a dog to re-home and then there is tests and exams to revise for. sorry sorry sorry!**

**But anyway, thank yous are at the bottom now, so be sure to check to see if your anem is on the list!**

**chapter 10 : On the roof

* * *

**  
Taranee sat on top of the train roof with her arms curled around her knees. Since Harry and the others hadn't left the compartment yet, the girls had had to migrate onto the roof.

"Brilliant idea, Tinkerbell." Cornelia said, calling Hay Lin by her nickname. "Thanks to your game of tag we're stuck on the roof!"

"Take it easy, Corny. It was just a bit of fun, we didn't know this would happen." Irma butted in. "I don't mind. You can look at the stars."

"Oh, and the stars are ever-so grateful." Cornelia threw up her hands and sighed.

"Knock it off you two. It's bad enough that we're stuck up here, don't make it worse." Will said.

The group fell into an uneasy silence. Taranee was cold, so she planted a non-burning fire on the cold metal after Hay Lin had tuned down the wind a bit.

It was getting towards ten o'clock, and the girls soon fell asleep on top of the train, all except for Taranee, who was chosen to be on lookout duty.

So Taranee sat and twiddled her thumbs, thinking of what she could do to deprive her from her boredom.

Taranee looked down at the metal roof. It seemed cold and unwelcoming, so she looked to the right, watching the trees go past. They all seemed to bear horrid faces, which made Taranee shudder. So she looked to the left, seeing the river glint in the moonlight. It made Taranee feel as if she wanted to go in there, but she would meet a horrible thing if she did.

So Taranee looked to the sky, watching the night clouds wander past. But, they too gave off a bad vibe, being black and scary.

Taranee let out a sigh and put her head on her arms. Why is my life so depressing? Well… okay… it's not that bad, but still… Hey! I know! I'll go dream surfing!

Taranee had made up her mind. She would do some dream surfing. She hadn't done that in a while, and she always used to get a kick out of it.

She closed her eyes, and her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

She willed herself to float into Hay Lin's head, and she felt her mind leave her body.

**Hay Lin's dream**

_H__ay Lin skipped down the path and entered the shop called Baubles, her favourite store. She closed the door behind her and wandered over to the paint section. She picked out two tubes called 'Mystic Maroon' and 'Beautiful Blue' and took them over to the counter._

_The assistant wasn't there so Hay Lin pressed the bell, making an eerie echo around the shop. Hay Lin spun round when she heard a swift click. She scanned the shop, her heart pounding painfully against her ribs._

_When she turned back to the counter, she almost screamed._

_"Whatsss the matter?" The assistant asked, a worried frown across his green face._

_"C-Cedric!" Hay Lin gasped._

_The shop assistant was indeed the evil henchman. For some reason, he was in his reptilian form, and looked dumb-founded, at the young girl._

_"I'm ssssorry. Do I know you?" Cedric hissed, taking Hay Lin's paint tubes and taking their prices._

_Hay Lin was confused. Here Cedric was, in his hideous reptile form working in her favourite shop, scanning her paint and not even remembering her!_

_"I … uh … no, sorry. I mistook you for an um… friend of mine." Hay Lin stuttered._

_Cedric shrugged his big scaly shoulders and handed Hay Lin her paints._

_"Have a nicccccce day." Cedric waved as Hay Lin exited the shop._

_Taranee had to stifle a laugh as she pulled out of Hay Lin's head. That was too unreal._

"No… Cedric…. Baubles…." Hay Lin muttered in her sleep.

Taranee smiled and gathered her composture. She sent another fireball up ahead to check for low bridges.

Finding none, she once again concentrated and willed herself into Irma's head.

**Irma's dream**

_"Fred! Stop it!" Irma giggled and smacked the ginger-boys hand away._

_"Come on Irma, you know you want it…" Fred said in a seductive voice._

_Fred pressed his lips against hers, and raised his hands to un-button Irma's blouse._

Taranee pulled out of Irma's dream as quickly as she had entered it, taking in sharp breaths of air, her cheeks a flaming red.

Eew! Eew! Eeeew! She thought rapidly. How can she dream that? The fire guardian looked at the waters' face. Her brown locks swayed a little in the wind, and the eyelids that covered her aqua eyes were scrunched up.

I suppose it's not her fault though. No one can help what they dream. Taranee pulled herself together and looked at Will.

Her arm was stretched out along the roof with her head lying on it. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was breathing steadily.

Taranee smiled and tucked a rebel strand of hair behind Will's ear. Will let out a little moan and tossed her head a little, making the hair stray again.

Taranee shook her head a little and chuckled. Will was unreal – still thinking of what might happen, still wondering what the future held, and not happy if even a strand of hair wasn't in the mess she liked it to be.

Taranee frowned as something small and wet hit her nose. Then one hit her forehead. She looked to the sky and gasped. "No no no no!" She cried, jumping up unsteadily as rain began to fall heavily. "Why now?"

Cornelia had awoken. She brushed a lock of golden hair out of her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

She then shrieked as water hit her.

"Eew! Irma!" Cornelia yelled, waking every one up. "You're water! Make it stop!"

By this time, the whole group was awake, and drenched. Irma just raised a chocolate eyebrow at Cornelia. "I don't see anyone else complaining!" she scowled.

"IRMA!" The other guardians screamed.

"All right, I take that back." Irma sighed and raised her hands to the sky, making an arrow shape. "The parting of the waters." Irma smirked as the rain fell either side of the train, but missed the roof.

Hay Lin quickly whisked away the excess water and Taranee gladly heated up the metal a little, making it warm to lay on.

"Uh uh uh!" Taranee wiggled a finger at Irma, who was just going to lie down again. "My shift is over. It's yours now."

Taranee giggled as Irma's mouth dropped open. "Great." She mumbled.

Taranee just smiled and sat down next to Will, who was getting ready to sleep again.

"Shifts are shifts." Cornelia told Irma, standing up and wobbling over to a more comfy space. Corny stopped in mid-turn as something neared them.

"What's the matter?" Hay Lin asked, sitting up.

Cornelia pointed behind them and Taranee turned to see what spooked her friend.

"TUNNEL!" Taranee yelled, lying down quickly onto the metal.

She turned her face and saw Cornelia, who seemed hypnotised by the oncoming blackness. "Cornelia! What are you doing!" Taranee cried, grabbing her ankle and yanking it.

The earth guardian fell not a moment too soon, because a second later, they were surrounded by a darkness that was the tunnel.

"Thanks." Cornelia whispered, her crackly voice echoing around them.

Taranee opened her mouth to respond, but Irma beat her to it.

"You silly fish!" She shouted. "If Taranee hadn't pulled your ankle, you'd be sushi!"

"Uh… fish?" That was Will.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Irma said.

Taranee sighed; here they were, in a long dark black tunnel and the others were having a conversation like it was normal.

"Yum… sushi…." Hay Lin mumbled dreamily, as if to prove Taranee right.

"Is that all you think about?" Taranee asked sceptically.

"Hey, tell that to Irma, she's a walking black hole, absorbing every piece of food inside!" Hay Lin replied.

"You got that right." Irma's voice agreed, "Which reminds me, I haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

"Aye Vie." ** (sp?)** Cornelia sighed.

"Aye Vie?" Will asked.

"Its Jewish." Taranee explained. "You say it when you're amazed by someone's stupidity."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm thick!" Irma objected.

"Well maybe I am!" Cornelia almost shouted. "If maybe just once you'd think of something OTHER than your stomach!"

"Thanks Corny, I've just gone deaf." Will said.

"Sorry. But don't call me Corny."

"Hey! I see light up ahead!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"I can't see how. The sky is about as black as the tunnel!" Taranee said.

Hay Lin gave a little sigh and Taranee smiled.

The fire guardian gave a breath of relief when she could see the twinkling stars and silhouettes of trees again.

They all sat up and immediately started smoothing their hair down.

"I don't know about you guys, but now I'm even more tired than before!" Will yawned.

"Mm-hmm!" Taranee agreed.

"Well I'm not!" Hay Lin said enthusiastically. "Ooh! I just got a great idea! Irma, listen!" She bent down to her friend's ear and whispered something into it.

"Hay Lin, you saucy minx!" Irma laughed. "I'd love to! Oh, but it's my shift now."

"Whatever the reason, I'll cover for you." Will smiled.

Irma's face practically lit up. "You will? Thanks babe, you're a star." Irma gave Will a hug before taking Hay Lin's hand. "Let's go!"

Taranee watched the two guardians depart into the rain, which made a path for them. "I wonder where they're going." She mused, before laying down with her head on her arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why hello officer." Irma hovered at the driver's door, looking very seductive and flirtatious.

The young train driver, of about 20, gaped at the young women who were entering the driver's compartment.

"Uh, can I help you?" the blonde driver asked.

"Well, you see, my friend here," Irma gestured to Hay Lin, who had just entered through another door, "saw you earlier, and wondered if you were single."

"W-well, a-as a matter of fact I—" he stuttered.

"You are? Oh, I knew it!" Hay Lin threw her arms around the man and winked at Irma.

"Look, uh," He said.

"Hay Lin." The guardian breathed. "But you can call me anything you like."

The poor guy turned beet red and Irma almost laughed. Hay Lin was good at this.

"She gave you her name. Can you give us yours?" Irma asked.

"J-Jimmy." He stammered.

"Well J-Jimmy, why don't you sit back and relax, I'm sure you're awfully tired." Coaxed Irma, pushing him gently into a chair. "You look like you need a break, doesn't he, Tink?"

"I think you need more than a break." Hay Lin said. "I think you need some fun."

Hay Lin walked calmly in front of Jimmy and started to grind her body against his.

"Now, you put your hands on my waist." Hay Lin said, taking Jimmy's hands and placing them just above her guardian skirt.

Irma stifled a laugh as she could practically feel steam rising from the driver's face.

She took the opportunity to place her fingers on the skin beneath Jimmy's neck and rub it tenderly, earning a small sigh from the driver.

She stifled a laugh and massaged it harder, this time earning a low groan. Irma grinned. This wasn't a bad idea of Hay Lins. Irma's grin turned to a frown as she heard raised voices in a different carriage, but they were muffled and distant.

"Hay Lin, you hear that?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin stood up. "Yeah."

"Can you pick up the vibrations?" Irma queried.

Hay Lin waved her hand dismissively. "Way ahead of you, sister." She smiled. "It looks like there's a case of bullying on the train."

Irma scowled. "I hate bullies. Let's go teach 'em a lesson in manners."

Hay Lin nodded. "Farewell Jimmy." She said, blowing him a kiss.

"See ya, Blondie." Irma said before flying into the carriages corridor.

The two girls zipped past twenty compartments until they came to a big bundle of people.

In the middle, harsh comments were coming out of the mouth of a white haired boy.

"You stupid mudblood! You almost knocked me over! My father paid a lot of money for this robe, only to have filthy mudblood germs all over it!"

Irma scowled. She didn't know what a mudblood was, but she could tell that it was like an offensive swear word.

She grabbed Hay Lin's hand and stormed through the crowd. "Shove! Get out of the way!"

"Uh, Irma? You know that you're exposing us to a crowd of people in our guardian forms!" Hay Lin whispered into her ear.

Irma froze. She had completely forgotten about that. "Whoops." She said.

She glanced around at the crowd's faces. There were some of shock and bewilderment, some in awe and some completely disgusted.

But Hay Lin was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Tink?" Irma asked.

"I'm right next to you." Air whispered. "I'm invisible."

"Oh, thanks. Leave me to handle it." Irma snapped. She felt for Hay Lin's arm and pulled her to the front of the crowd where the boy was still shouting.

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing?" Irma walked over to the boy and stood in front of him, an angry expression on her face, hands on her hips.

"Oooh." The crowd said, noting Irma's wings. An Asian boy reached out to touch them and Irma snarled, sending a blast of ice-cold water at him.

"_Don't_ touch the wings." She said in a low voice.

"What the hell are you meant to be?" The bully asked.

Irma looked at him. He was quite tall with greasy white hair. He had aqua blue eyes, much like Irma's, but his were a lot harder. And he was sporting a black robe with a snake on it.

"You're worst nightmare." She said, pointing her palms at him.

"Ha! You must be joking! Go join the circus!" He laughed, turning his back to her.

Irma saw the person he was turning to, and quickly sent a hard jet of water at his back, making him fall flat on his face.

"Tink, I need you now." Irma whispered.

Hay Lin turned visible again, and flew over to the girl who was being bullied by the boy. She picked her up from under her arms and hovered back to Irma.

Irma crouched down and looked the girl in the face. She had dark brown hair, freckles dotted around her face, and chocolate brown eyes. _How could that jackass tease someone as cute as this?_ Irma thought

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Irma asked.

The girl nodded and Irma smiled, giving a thumbs up to Hay Lin.

"Right then." Irma said, standing up.

The two guardians looked at the boy, who was regaining his posture.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!" The boy shouted.

"Temper, temper." Irma smirked.

"When my father hears about this." The boy snarled.

"Running to daddy now? How sad. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." The boy said.

"You know, Malfoy, we really don't like bullies. Do we, Tink?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin shook her head. "They are idiots who have nothing better to do than make other peoples lives miserable."

"Why you!" Malfoy shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Irma, I'm getting tired. Can we finish this?" Hay Lin asked.

"Sure thing." Irma replied. It was so going to be fun teaching this boy a lesson.

Hay Lin and Irma clasped hands, combining their magic. Irma smiled, getting a rather nice feeling in her stomach. Then they let it all out, aimed at the boy.

"Water!" Irma cried.

"Air!" Hay Lin all but shouted.

The crowd watched as silver and blue streams shot out from the girl's hands towards Malfoy, stopping him on the spot.

The magic curled around Malfoy like a big bubble, and it became so dense that you couldn't see the boy trapped inside.

The left over magic zapped back into Irma and Hay Lin's hands. The girls looked at each other, pleased with their work.

"Well it looks like our work here is done." Hay Lin said, giving Irma a high-five. "People should be nicer when in our company."

"Totally." Irma agreed. "Well anyways, we've gotta run. If you ever need us just call!" Irma called, going into the nearest compartment and opening the window.

"Chow!"

The crowd just looked from the window to the boy, who was now frozen on the spot.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So much for 'I'll cover for you'." Irma said sarcastically.

"Oh, give her a break! She's worried about her mum and Mr Collins, you know they're getting married soon!" Hay Lin whispered.

Irma sighed. The three guardians that they left atop of the roof were all asleep! Cornelia was curled into a cute little ball, Taranee on her back with her arms flung out and Will with her head on Taranee's stomach.

"Well can I give them a wake up call? I mean – we're here now anyways."

"Want some help with that?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, you can catch them when they fall off the edge." Irma smirked and put her hands in front of her. "Water!" she cried, emitting a huge jet of liquid onto the sleeping girls.

"Ah!" the girls screamed and leapt up. Taranee lost her balance and fell off, only to be caught by Hay Lin.

"IRMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cornelia yelled, her hands glowing greed.

"NO, Cornelia! Change us back!" Will commanded to the heart.

In a flash of fuchsia, the guardians turned to girls again. This time, they were in their robes and were with their wand belts.

Hanging upside down over the side of the train, Hay Lin opened the window. "Harry's gone." She said, climbing in.

The rest followed. Those with pets picked them up, and the wandered with the crowd to a line of magnificent carriages, bulled by black winged horses.

"Oh wow! They're even cuter than Hugons!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"What kind of horses are they?" Will wondered.

"Oh gosh, all five of the new girls can see Thestrals!" a boy said to his friend as he walked past.

"Well _duh_! We're not blind, thank you very much!" Cornelia snapped.

"Over here, girls!" Taranee said, pulling open a carriage door.

The guardians clambered in and Will closed the door behind them. They watched a giant octopus wave to them from the lake.

And, of course, being the water-guardian, Irma had a nice conversation with it in Octopusese.

The two said their goodbyes when the carriage pulled up in front of the castle.

"Woah." The girls chorused.

The castle looked magnificent. It reflected of the moonlight, giving it a very magical feeling.

It gave off good vibes, and the girls felt welcomed by the light of the windows and the castle's calming feeling.

The guardians jumped out of their carriage and followed the crowd to the main doors.

"First years over here!" Came a strong Scottish voice. "Oh, and you five as well."

The girls came to a stop as the Scottish-voiced person flagged them over.

"I am Professor McGonnagal. There will be no need for introductions since I will get to know most of you later. Now, when these doors open, you shall proceed into the Great Hall in an orderly fashion, and you shall be called up alphabetically to find out which house you will belong to." The professor paused for a moment. "It is time. Follow me."

Walking in front of the first years, the guardians led the crowd into the hall. Feeling quite nervous, the girls formed a line, each holding onto someone's hand.

Cornelia's was in Hay Lin's, Hay Lin's was in Irma's, Irma's was in Will's, and Will's was in Taranee's.

They came to a halt in front of a stool with an ageing, frayed hat on top of it.

A couple of yards behind that was a long staff table. Sitting there were thirteen teachers, including Hagrid., who waved at the girls cheerfully.

After a moment, Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"Welcome!" he started, "to Hogwarts! Now, we are very fortunate to have five transfer students here with us. They will be studying with you this year and next, and will leave when they desire it. We shall see the sorting, and then shall feast. Thank you." He said, sitting back down.

Applause rang out through the hall until Professor McGonnagal asked for hush. The new transfer students. Taranee Cook!" She called.

Will dropped Taranee's hand and watched as the fire guardian walked up to the hat.

The hat was lifted and placed on Taranee's head. Then, to Will's amazement, it started talking!

"Difficult… Your courage is equal to your brains… Oh really? So be it then… GRYFFINDOR!"

Will watched as Taranee flashed her a grin and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Don't worry Will. You'll be fine. Taranee spoke in Will's head.

Will smiled at her and turned her attention to Cornelia, who had just been called.

"Hmm… this is amazing, so many earthly qualities…" the hat murmured. Will saw Cornelia blush and her hand stroking the flower in her lap.

"So… green is your colour… but I don't fancy you in Slytherin… you would do much better in Gryffindor!"

Will saw Cornelia smile and fix Caleb into her hair as she went to join Taranee.

"Irma Lair!"

Will let go of Irma's hand and saw her gulp before taking to the stool.

"Well well… This might come as a bit of a shock, so brace yourself… RAVENCLAW!"

Will giggled as Irma scowled at the hat and went over to the Ravenclaw table, which was clapping loudly.

"Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin smiled at Will before heading up to the hat.

Will lifted her fingers to her mouth, rubbing her lower lip. She had found that she did that whenever she was worried or anxious or curious.

Hay Lin seemed to be up there longer than any of the other guardians.

It seemed that the hat was having a hard time placing her.

Will waited patiently for the hat to call out a house. She grew excited when it opened a seam to speak.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Will was happy for Hay Lin – she would be with Irma; the two sisters of the group would be together. But now it was her turn.

"Wilma Vandom." Professor McGonnagal called.

Will gulped and flattened her hair out as she neared the stool. It looked very intimidating, even for a stool.

Will turned around and sat down, eyeing the hat wearily as it was placed on her head. She almost gasped as she felt in enter her mind.

"Hmm… you are just like Potter, you know that?" the hat spoke, and Will blushed deeply. "You would make a fine asset to Slytherin."

_What! No, I don't want to be in Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin._ Will thought desperately.

"It is just as I said, you are just like Potter. There is only one house suitable for you. And that would be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, almost deafening poor Will.

Will smiled gratefully as the hat was lifted off of her head and she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down in between Taranee and Cornelia, taking their hands and smiling happily. She felt like she was where she truly belonged.

* * *

**So how do you like it? I myself thought it was a pretty boring chapter, but oh well lol. **

**Please dont knock me about what houses the girls are in, but i felt that it needed to be that way, for some reason.  
oh, and in case any of you were wondering, we did find a dog! hes a Blue Merl Collie called Rory and hes SO kaiwaii! lol.**

** THANK YOUS**

**Ukara07**

**Adaitu**

**A fan of your story**

**werewolftamer**

**Sniper Fodder**

**Bryony**

**werewolftamer ... again? lol**

**Heart of Magic**

**Cylon One**

**rosily c.**

**wonderingwarrior**

**somone**

**Murder-chan... ack! lol**

**xEmmyx**

** ShalBrenfan**

**Sunfrost **

**Will4Caleb**

**Devils-only-one**

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

**you know, you people keep me going, because all the love (not 1 flame so far!) you give me in your reviews make me want to try so much harder for you. thats why i spent so long on this chapter, i wanted to make it as good as i could. and i hope it was worth the two-month wait. **

**if you reveiew i will give you a small packet of maryland cookies**

**P.S, ive ritten 4 poems called 'Four Elements'. if you could go onto my profile and R&R it, i would be happy and grateful  
**


	11. ALTERNATE ENDING

_**LISTEN UP, PEOPLE! IMPORTANT! **_

**this chapter is exactly the same as the last one, but Will goes into a different house. i know that i should have done a poll on chapter nine to save all this agro but i didnt think of it then '**

**so scroll down to the paragraph in BOLD and read it, then tel me in your reviews which one you want me to keep. i'll chuck the one you dont want.**

Taranee sat on top of the train roof with her arms curled around her knees. Since Harry and the others hadn't left the compartment yet, the girls had had to migrate onto the roof.

"Brilliant idea, Tinkerbell." Cornelia said, calling Hay Lin by her nickname. "Thanks to your game of tag we're stuck on the roof!"

"Take it easy, Corny. It was just a bit of fun, we didn't know this would happen." Irma butted in. "I don't mind. You can look at the stars."

"Oh, and the stars are ever-so grateful." Cornelia threw up her hands and sighed.

"Knock it off you two. It's bad enough that we're stuck up here, don't make it worse." Will said.

The group fell into an uneasy silence. Taranee was cold, so she planted a non-burning fire on the cold metal after Hay Lin had tuned down the wind a bit.

It was getting towards ten o'clock, and the girls soon fell asleep on top of the train, all except for Taranee, who was chosen to be on lookout duty.

So Taranee sat and twiddled her thumbs, thinking of what she could do to deprive her from her boredom.

Taranee looked down at the metal roof. It seemed cold and unwelcoming, so she looked to the right, watching the trees go past. They all seemed to bear horrid faces, which made Taranee shudder. So she looked to the left, seeing the river glint in the moonlight. It made Taranee feel as if she wanted to go in there, but she would meet a horrible thing if she did.

So Taranee looked to the sky, watching the night clouds wander past. But, they too gave off a bad vibe, being black and scary.

Taranee let out a sigh and put her head on her arms. Why is my life so depressing? Well… okay… it's not that bad, but still… Hey! I know! I'll go dream surfing!

Taranee had made up her mind. She would do some dream surfing. She hadn't done that in a while, and she always used to get a kick out of it.

She closed her eyes, and her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

She willed herself to float into Hay Lin's head, and she felt her mind leave her body.

**Hay Lin's dream**

Hay Lin skipped down the path and entered the shop called Baubles, her favourite store. She closed the door behind her and wandered over to the paint section. She picked out two tubes called 'Mystic Maroon' and 'Beautiful Blue' and took them over to the counter.

The assistant wasn't there so Hay Lin pressed the bell, making an eerie echo around the shop. Hay Lin spun round when she heard a swift click. She scanned the shop, her heart pounding painfully against her ribs.

When she turned back to the counter, she almost screamed.

"Whatsss the matter?" The assistant asked, a worried frown across his green face.

"C-Cedric!" Hay Lin gasped.

The shop assistant was indeed the evil henchman. For some reason, he was in his reptilian form, and looked dumb-founded, at the young girl.

"I'm ssssorry. Do I know you?" Cedric hissed, taking Hay Lin's paint tubes and taking their prices.

Hay Lin was confused. Here Cedric was, in his hideous reptile form working in her favourite shop, scanning her paint and not even remembering her!

"I … uh … no, sorry. I mistook you for an um… friend of mine." Hay Lin stuttered.

Cedric shrugged his big scaly shoulders and handed Hay Lin her paints.

"Have a nicccccce day." Cedric waved as Hay Lin exited the shop.

Taranee had to stifle a laugh as she pulled out of Hay Lin's head. That was too unreal.

"No… Cedric…. Baubles…." Hay Lin muttered in her sleep.

Taranee smiled and gathered her composure. She sent another fireball up ahead to check for low bridges.

Finding none, she once again concentrated and willed herself into Irma's head.

**Irma's dream**

"Fred! Stop it!" Irma giggled and smacked the ginger-boy's hand away.

"Come on Irma, you know you want it…" Fred said in a seductive voice.

Fred pressed his lips against hers, and raised his hands to un-button Irma's blouse.

Taranee pulled out of Irma's dream as quickly as she had entered it, taking in sharp breaths of air, her cheeks a flaming red.

Eew! Eew! Eeeew! She thought rapidly. How can she dream that? The fire guardian looked at the waters' face. Her brown locks swayed a little in the wind, and the eyelids that covered her aqua eyes were scrunched up.

I suppose it's not her fault though. No one can help what they dream. Taranee pulled herself together and looked at Will.

Her arm was stretched out along the roof with her head lying on it. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was breathing steadily.

Taranee smiled and tucked a rebel strand of hair behind Will's ear. Will let out a little moan and tossed her head a little, making the hair stray again.

Taranee shook her head a little and chuckled. Will was unreal – still thinking of what might happen, still wondering what the future held, and not happy if even a strand of hair wasn't in the mess she liked it to be.

Taranee frowned as something small and wet hit her nose. Then one hit her forehead. She looked to the sky and gasped. "No no no no!" She cried, jumping up unsteadily as rain began to fall heavily. "Why now?"

Cornelia had awoken. She brushed a lock of golden hair out of her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

She then shrieked as water hit her.

"Eew! Irma!" Cornelia yelled, waking everyone up. "You're water! Make it stop!"

By this time, the whole group was awake, and drenched. Irma just raised a chocolate eyebrow at Cornelia. "I don't see anyone else complaining!" she scowled.

"IRMA!" The other guardians screamed.

"All right, I take that back." Irma sighed and raised her hands to the sky, making an arrow shape. "The parting of the waters." Irma smirked as the rain fell to either sides of the train, but missed the roof.

Hay Lin quickly whisked away the excess water and Taranee gladly heated up the metal a little, making it warm to lie on.

"Uh uh uh!" Taranee wiggled a finger at Irma, who was just going to lie down again. "My shift is over. It's yours now."

Taranee giggled as Irma's mouth dropped open. "Great." She mumbled.

Taranee just smiled and sat down next to Will, who was getting ready to sleep again.

"Shifts are shifts." Cornelia told Irma, standing up and wobbling over to a more comfy space. Corny stopped in mid-turn as something neared them.

"What's the matter?" Hay Lin asked, sitting up.

Cornelia pointed behind them and Taranee turned to see what spooked her friend.

"TUNNEL!" Taranee yelled, lying down quickly onto the metal.

She turned her face and saw Cornelia, who seemed hypnotized by the oncoming blackness. "Cornelia! What are you doing!" Taranee cried, grabbing her ankle and yanking it.

The earth guardian fell not a moment too soon, because a second later, they were surrounded by a darkness that was the tunnel.

"Thanks." Cornelia whispered, her crackly voice echoing around them.

Taranee opened her mouth to respond, but Irma beat her to it.

"You silly fish!" She shouted. "If Taranee hadn't pulled your ankle, you'd be sushi!"

"Uh… fish?" That was Will.

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Irma said.

Taranee sighed; here they were, in a long dark black tunnel and the others were having a conversation like it was normal.

"Yum… sushi…." Hay Lin mumbled dreamily, as if to prove Taranee right.

"Is that all you think about?" Taranee asked sceptically.

"Hey, tell that to Irma, she's a walking black hole, absorbing every piece of food inside!" Hay Lin replied.

"You got that right." Irma's voice agreed, "Which reminds me, I haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

"Aye Vie." ** (sp?)** Cornelia sighed.

"Aye Vie?" Will asked.

"It's Jewish." Taranee explained. "You say it when you're amazed by someone's stupidity."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm thick!" Irma objected.

"Well maybe I am!" Cornelia almost shouted. "If maybe just once you'd think of something OTHER than your stomach!"

"Thanks Corny, I've just gone deaf." Will said.

"Sorry. But don't call me Corny."

"Hey! I see light up ahead!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"I can't see how. The sky is about as black as the tunnel!" Taranee said.

Hay Lin gave a little sigh and Taranee smiled.

The fire guardian gave a sigh of relief when she could see the twinkling stars and silhouettes of trees again.

They all sat up and immediately started smoothing their hair down.

"I don't know about you guys, but now I'm even more tired than before!" Will yawned.

"Mm-hmm!" Taranee agreed.

"Well I'm not!" Hay Lin said enthusiastically. "Ooh! I just got a great idea! Irma, listen!" She bent down to her friend's ear and whispered something into it.

"Hay Lin, you saucy minx!" Irma laughed. "I'd love to! Oh, but it's my shift now."

"Whatever the reason, I'll cover for you." Will smiled.

Irma's face practically lit up. "You will? Thanks babe, you're a star." Irma gave Will a hug before taking Hay Lin's hand. "Let's go!"

Taranee watched the two guardians depart into the rain, which made a path for them. "I wonder where they're going." She mused, before lying down with her head on her arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why hello, officer." Irma hovered at the driver's door, looking very seductive and flirtatious.

The young train driver, of about 20, gaped at the young woman who was entering the driver's compartment.

"Uh, can I help you?" the blonde driver asked.

"Well, you see, my friend here," Irma gestured to Hay Lin, who had just entered through another door, "saw you earlier, and wondered if you were single."

"W-well, a-as a matter of fact I—" he stuttered.

"You are? Oh, I knew it!" Hay Lin threw her arms around the man and winked at Irma.

"Look, uh," He said.

"Hay Lin." The guardian breathed. "But you can call me anything you like."

The poor guy turned beet red and Irma almost laughed. Hay Lin was good at this.

"She gave you her name. Can you give us yours?" Irma asked.

"J-Jimmy." He stammered.

"Well J-Jimmy, why don't you sit back and relax, I'm sure you're awfully tired." Coaxed Irma, pushing him gently into a chair. "You look like you need a break, doesn't he, Tink?"

"I think you need more than a break." Hay Lin said. "I think you need some fun."

Hay Lin walked calmly in front of Jimmy and started to grind her body against his.

"Now, you put your hands on my waist." Hay Lin said, taking Jimmy's hands and placing them just above her guardian skirt.

Irma stifled a laugh as she could practically feel steam rising from the driver's face.

She took the opportunity to place her fingers on the skin beneath Jimmy's neck and rub it tenderly, earning a small sigh from the driver.

She stifled a laugh and massaged it harder, this time earning a low groan. Irma grinned. This wasn't a bad idea of Hay Lin's. Irma's grin turned to a frown as she heard raised voices in a different carriage, but they were muffled and distant.

"Hay Lin, you hear that?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin stood up. "Yeah."

"Can you pick up the vibrations?" Irma queried.

Hay Lin waved her hand dismissively. "Way ahead of you, sister." She smiled. "It looks like there's a case of bullying on the train."

Irma scowled. "I hate bullies. Let's go teach 'em a lesson in manners."

Hay Lin nodded. "Farewell, Jimmy." She said, blowing him a kiss.

"See ya, Blondie." Irma said before flying into the carriage's corridor.

The two girls zipped past twenty compartments until they came to a big bundle of people.

In the middle, harsh comments were coming out of the mouth of a white haired boy.

"You stupid mudblood! You almost knocked me over! My father paid a lot of money for this robe, only to have filthy mudblood germs all over it!"

Irma scowled. She didn't know what a mudblood was, but she could tell that it was like an offensive swear word.

She grabbed Hay Lin's hand and stormed through the crowd. "Shove! Get out of the way!"

"Uh, Irma? You know that you're exposing us to a crowd of people in our guardian forms!" Hay Lin whispered into her ear.

Irma froze. She had completely forgotten about that. "Whoops." She said.

She glanced around at the crowds' faces. There were some of shock and bewilderment, some in awe and some completely disgusted.

But Hay Lin was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Tink?" Irma asked.

"I'm right next to you." Air whispered. "I'm invisible."

"Oh, thanks. Leave me to handle it." Irma snapped. She felt for Hay Lin's arm and pulled her to the front of the crowd where the boy was still shouting.

"Hey, you. What do you think you're doing?" Irma walked over to the boy and stood in front of him, an angry expression on her face, hands on her hips.

"Oooh." The crowd said, noting Irma's wings. An Asian boy reached out to touch them and Irma snarled, sending a blast of ice-cold water at him.

"Don't touch the wings." She said in a low voice.

"What the hell are you meant to be?" The bully asked.

Irma looked at him. He was quite tall with greasy white hair. He had aqua blue eyes, much like Irma's, but his were a lot harder. And he was sporting a black robe with a snake on it.

"Your worst nightmare." She said, pointing her palms at him.

"Ha! You must be joking! Go join the circus!" He laughed, turning his back to her.

Irma saw the person he was turning to, and quickly sent a hard jet of water at his back, making him fall flat on his face.

"Tink, I need your help now." Irma whispered.

Hay Lin turned visible again, and flew over to the girl who was being bullied by the boy. She picked her up from under her arms and hovered back to Irma.

Irma crouched down and looked the girl in the face. She had dark brown hair, freckles dotted around her face, and chocolate brown eyes. How could that jackass tease someone as cute as this? Irma thought

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Irma asked.

The girl nodded and Irma smiled, giving a thumbs up to Hay Lin.

"Right then." Irma said, standing up.

The two guardians looked at the boy, who was regaining his posture.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!" The boy shouted.

"Temper, temper." Irma smirked.

"When my father hears about this." The boy snarled.

"Running to daddy now? How sad. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." The boy said.

"You know Malfoy, we really don't like bullies. Do we, Tink?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin shook her head. "They are idiots who have nothing better to do than make other peoples' lives miserable."

"Why you!" Malfoy shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Irma, I'm getting tired. Can we finish this?" Hay Lin asked.

"Sure thing." Irma replied. It was so going to be fun teaching this boy a lesson.

Hay Lin and Irma clasped hands, combining their magic. Irma smiled, getting a rather nice feeling in her stomach. Then they let it all out, aimed at the boy.

"Water!" Irma cried.

"Air!" Hay Lin all but shouted.

The crowd watched as silver and blue streams shot out from the girls' hands towards Malfoy, stopping him on the spot.

The magic curled around Malfoy like a big bubble, and it became so dense that you couldn't see the boy trapped inside.

The left over magic zapped back into Irma and Hay Lin's hands. The girls looked at each other, pleased with their work.

"Well it looks like our work here is done." Hay Lin said, giving Irma a high-five. "People should be nicer when in our company."

"Totally." Irma agreed. "Well anyways, we've gotta run. If you ever need us just call!" Irma called, going into the nearest compartment and opening the window.

"Chow!"

The crowd just looked from the window to the boy, who was now frozen on the spot.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So much for 'I'll cover for you'." Irma said sarcastically.

"Oh, give her a break! She's worried about her mum and Mr Collins; you know they're getting married soon!" Hay Lin whispered.

Irma sighed. The three guardians that they left atop of the roof were all asleep! Cornelia was curled into a cute little ball, Taranee on her back with her arms flung out and Will with her head on Taranee's stomach.

"Well can I give them a wake up call? I mean – we're here now anyways."

"Want some help with that?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, you can catch them when they fall off the edge." Irma smirked and put her hands in front of her. "Water!" she cried, emitting a huge jet of liquid onto the sleeping girls.

"Ah!" the girls screamed and leapt up. Taranee lost her balance and fell off, only to be caught by Hay Lin.

"IRMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cornelia yelled, her hands glowing green.

"NO, Cornelia! Change us back!" Will commanded to the heart.

In a flash of fuchsia, the guardians turned to girls again. This time, they were in their robes and were with their wand belts.

Hanging upside down over the side of the train, Hay Lin opened the window. "Harry's gone." She said, climbing in.

The rest followed. Those with pets picked them up, and then wandered with the crowd to a line of magnificent carriages, pulled by black winged horses.

"Oh wow! They're even cuter than Hugons!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"What kind of horses are they?" Will wondered.

"Oh gosh, all five of the new girls can see Thestrals!" a boy said to his friend as he walked past.

"Well duh! We're not blind, thank you very much!" Cornelia snapped.

"Over here, girls!" Taranee said, pulling open a carriage door.

The guardians clambered in and Will closed the door behind them. They watched a giant octopus wave to them from the lake.

And, of course, being the water-guardian, Irma had a nice conversation with it in Octopusese.

The two said their good-byes when the carriage pulled up in front of the castle.

"Woah." The girls chorused.

The castle looked magnificent. It reflected off the moonlight, giving it a very magical feel.

It gave off good vibes, and the girls felt welcomed by the light of the windows and the castle's calming feel.

The guardians jumped out of their carriage and followed the crowd to the main doors.

"First years over here!" Came a strong Scottish voice. "Oh, and you five as well."

The girls came to a stop as the Scottish-voiced person flagged them over.

"I am Professor McGonnagal. There will be no need for introductions since I will get to know most of you later. Now, when these doors open, you shall proceed into the Great Hall in an orderly fashion, and you shall be called up alphabetically to find out which house you will belong to." The professor paused for a moment. "It is time. Follow me."

Walking in front of the first years, the guardians led the crowd into the hall. Feeling quite nervous, the girls formed a line, each holding onto someone's hand.

Cornelia's was in Hay Lin's, Hay Lin's was in Irma's, Irma's was in Will's, and Will's was in Taranee's.

They came to a halt in front of a stool with an aging, frayed hat on top of it.

A couple of yards behind that was a long staff table. Sitting there were thirteen teachers, including Hagrid, who waved at the girls cheerfully.

After a moment, Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"Welcome!" he started, "to Hogwarts! Now, we are very fortunate to have five transfer students here with us. They will be studying with you this year and next, and will leave when they desire it. We shall see the sorting, and then shall feast. Thank you." He said, sitting back down.

Applause rang out through the hall until Professor McGonnagal asked for hush. The new transfer students. Taranee Cook!" She called.

Will dropped Taranee's hand and watched as the fire guardian walked up to the hat.

The hat was lifted and placed on Taranee's head. Then, to Will's amazement, it started talking!

"Difficult… Your courage is equal to your brains… Oh really? So be it then… GRYFFINDOR!"

Will watched as Taranee flashed her a grin and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Don't worry, Will. You'll be fine. Taranee spoke in Will's head.

Will smiled at her and turned her attention to Cornelia, who had just been called.

"Hmm… this is amazing, so many earthly qualities…" the hat murmured. Will saw Cornelia blush and her hand stroking the flower in her lap.

"So… green is your colour… but I don't fancy you in Slytherin… you would do much better in Gryffindor!"

Will saw Cornelia smile and fix Caleb into her hair as she went to join Taranee.

"Irma Lair!"

Will let go of Irma's hand and saw her gulp before taking to the stool.

"Well well… This might come as a bit of a shock, so brace yourself… RAVENCLAW!"

Will giggled as Irma scowled at the hat and went over to the Ravenclaw table, which was clapping loudly.

"Hay Lin!"

Hay Lin smiled at Will before heading up to the hat.

Will lifted her fingers to her mouth, rubbing her lower lip. She had found that she did that whenever she was worried or anxious or curious.

Hay Lin seemed to be up there longer than any of the other guardians.

It seemed that the hat was having a hard time placing her.

Will waited patiently for the hat to call out a house. She grew excited when it opened a seam to speak.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Will was happy for Hay Lin – she would be with Irma; the two sisters of the group would be together. But now it was her turn.

**"Wilma Vandom." Professor McGonnagal called.**

**Will gulped and flattened her hair out as she neared the stool. It looked very intimidating, even for a stool.**

**Will turned around and sat down, eyeing the hat wearily as it was placed on her head. She almost gasped as she felt it enter her mind.**

**"Hmm… you are just like Potter, you know that?" the hat spoke, and Will blushed deeply. "You would make a fine asset to any house."**

**Will mentally sighed. That's a compliment…. I think.**

**"It is just as I said, you are just like Potter. But the only thing that differs you is the dark inside of your body."**

**Will's brown eyes widened, "Dark… inside my… body?" she whispered.**

**"Oh, you didn't know?" The hat said in what seemed to be a daunting way. "The evil you triumphed over three years ago left the body of Phobos. The evil had to go somewhere, so it entered the nearest thing to the body of the prince – you."**

**Will suddenly felt scared. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with Taranee. Her eyes were narrowed, and they moved from Will to the hat.**

**The hat stopped his depressing speech and then had apparently decided on a house for Will. "Alrighty then! The house you belong to is…… SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.**

**Will's body stiffened, and she felt tears prick her eyes. She didn't want to be in Slytherin; she would be alone with no friends and no one who would completely understand her.**

**Just before the hat was pulled off of her head, she heard it say in her head, Go to Dumbledore's office tonight at 10pm**

**Will stood up after it was pulled off of her mop and walked stiffly over to the Slytherin table, who were applauding her arrival. She took the seat on the very end of the bench and put her head down on the table, tears streaming down her face.**

so there we have it. tell me which one you want and ill scrap the other.

cheers!

Irma Rokz


End file.
